


Break Into my Heart

by GayKinnie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), BDSM, Bad Decisions, Bottom Soda Kazuichi, Degradation, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Insecure Soda Kazuichi, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Soda Kazuichi Has A Small Dick, Soft Dom Gundham Tanaka, Souda is a Brat, Spanking, Top Tanaka Gundham, mild exhibitionism, top sonia nevermind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKinnie/pseuds/GayKinnie
Summary: Soda is a snoopy bitch and get caught and thus properly punished. (Sorry suck at summaries and titles)ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 146
Kudos: 227





	1. Well Shit

What the hell was he doing? Miss Sonia's door was wide open but he shouldn't be snooping like this. Yet here he was sitting in front her desk looking through the papers scattered across the desk. Souda never knew she was into this stuff. She had printed out contracts filled with kinky stuff, on proper etiquette for something BDSM. He rifled through her drawers, finding a slew of toys and bondage gear. Perverted thought were overtaking his rational thought. Miss Sonia, into things like this. A growing ache was growing in his crotch. Rope, red rope that she would look so so pretty in. He dug through it some more, finding lube and something he hadn't seen before. 

"Ah I wonder if Miss Sonia is a sub," he mumbled, pulling out clamps strung together. He fumbled with them out of curiosity but moved on to leather handcuffs and a horse crop.

"Huh? Souda what do you think you are doing in there?" The somewhat startled made him swerve directly into Gundham. Shit, he was fucked. Gundham was already taller than him and could easily hold down the mechanic. Sonia was glaring at the pink haired fool.

He almost immediately bowed to her feet spewing apologies and excuses. A hand gripped his hair, forcing him to meet her eyes. A evil glint was in them. 

"If you are sorry, I know a way I could forgive you," she said, taking his face into her palms. Gundham pressed into his back. A small whimper was drawn out of him as she brushed his lip.

"I'll do anything for your forgiveness," he said with stars practically glowing out of his eyes.

"Would you be willing to receive a punishment from Gundham and I?" Her hands were travelling further down his body. 

"Like what?"

"I think it is quite obvious puny mortal," Gundham spoke out of nowhere his chest sending vibrations throughout his body. He must have still looked confused because Sonia blunt stated, "We are gonna fuck you."

He froze. "Oh."

"You dont have to agree if you do not wish to, Pink-Haired One."

"And if you do you may back out whenever!"

He whined meekly, rubbing his thighs together. He was squished between Gundham who was now holding his hips and Sonia who was running hands lightly around his body. He wants this, wants them so bad. 

"I-I agree."

"Agree to what Souda?" She was smiling manically.

"You guys can do whatever punishment you see fit. Just, just please-" He was cut off from lips on his sucking and biting. Broad callused hands worked his belt and teeth pushed into his skin. A gasp of pain escaped him as a bony knee dug into his dick. 

"Poor bunny doesn't know manners does he? Now he needs two of his masters to punish and fuck him like the horny little thing he is, right Gundham?" 

"Yes, hes already so hard after snooping. Truly he must want harsh consequences." Sonia stood up and lightly placed her flats in his crotch. Souda bucked up, both in misery and delight. A wet spot was already growing on his underwear. He was suddenly shoved down into her shoes. 

"Look at how dirty you got my shoes! Absolutely dreadful. Clean them up."

He just laid there confused. "I said clean them. Or does this dumb bunny not even know how to lick." He needed to- lick her shoes. He was a little shell shocked but began licking her shoes clean and shiny. His pants were pulled down and he stopped to ask if the door was open. Or at least he tried. Before he could finish he was pushed down again and something began prodding his rear. He was so achingly hard. Did this really get him off this much? He full on gasped as a slender finger entered him. 

"Is this alright Kazuichi?" His deep voice was so comforting. He nodded and looked up at Sonia. 

"Its good enough, Gundham pass me that toy." Kazuichi tried to turn back, earning him a slap to his ass. Gundhams hand began lightly rubbing the area as almost an apology. Sonia's hand gripped his face again, her hand incredibly more harsh. She was holding a dildo, poking his lips. 

"You look absolutely delectable like this Kazuichi," she said as he took it into his mouth. She began pressing it farther. He choked and gagged on the toy, drool dripping down his chin. She smiled cruelly as Souda gagged and writhed. It was so filthy and humiliating but why, why was he so hard? Gundham had begun fingering Kazuichi again, slowly adding more. Both Sonia and Gundham began moving faster as all Kazuichi could do was moan and whimper helplessly. Pressure was building up in his core and just as it was reaching a tipping point, a strong hand gripped his cock. With his orgasm halting in its traps, that fiery pressure shot up in flares of pain. It was enticing and he let out a broken sob of a moan. Tears were full force now as Gundhams grip remained strong as the both of them picked up the pace again.

"Bunny~you know you should really ask your owners permission before you try to do something as naughty as cumming," Sonia said mockingly, taking the dildo out of Soudas mouth. Drool dripped down his chin mixing with his tears. 

"I- ah I'm sorry Misteress please pleasd let me cum! Ill be a good bunny I swear!" Sonia looked down at the wreck he had become pitifully. 

"Is that all? Perhaps you don't want to cum with some halfed assed begging." Souda gulped barely able to sputter out as Gundham added a finger. 

"Please, please mistress! I, ah m, I'm a good bunny! Please I'll your good slut just let me cum! Pretty please, let me be your good bunny," he exclaimed through moans. Sonia gave him a genuine smile ruffling his hair. Gundhams grip disappeared and so did his fingers. Souda teared up, feeling so riled up yet so empty. He rubbed his thighs together whining helplessly. He was met only with a light slap. 

"We're moving to the bed Kazuichi," Gundham said picking up the mechanic. It was a short distance but he peppered kisses on Kazuichis neck and face. He was absolutely filthy, with drool and precum decorating his face and body. It was embarrassing how wrecked he got with so little. Sonia followed behind them, carrying something Kazuichi couldn't recognize as he was set down on the bed. A glimpse of red rope and, where those the handcuffs? 

"Bunny please turn around," she said, whirling her finger in a small motion. He faced his back towards her, to which she started looping the rope around his torso. In time, there was a beautiful pattern written across his torso. It accentuated his would be tits. He almost hated to say it but he looked pretty. 

"Hands to the headboard," Gundham ordered. He obeyed and felt cold leather on his wrist, shackling him. He felt so exposed with how naked he was. Both of them were still fully dressed, looking nearly pristine. He tried go hide his cock with his face flushing red with realization. Both tutted and Gundham opened his legs up. Sonia roamed hands up his chest, stopping at his nipples. They had gotten hard and sensitive and she admired them for a short moment before attaching clamps to them. Kazuichi bucked up with a weak moan. 

"Aw how cute our bunny looks all open. Like a perfect little toy for only us, " Sonia muttered lovingly as Gundham and her looked at their work. 

"Yes, he does look rather.. pretty I suppose." He cleared his throat and covered his mildly red face. 

"Kazuichi, are you ready? You're gonna please your masters after being so, so naughty. I mean first breaking in and snooping and then trying to cum. Naughty naughty." 

With that a small ring was put around his cock, which was already a deep red. Sonia had already begun undressing. Her look at Gundham seemed to tell him all he needed. 

"What are you planning Mistress," he asked as she moved forward, yanking the chain connecting the clamps. 

"Didn't i already tell you? You are going to please me, you little slutty bunny!"

Before he could properly process her words, he was stifled by her pussy. So thats was she meant. He caught on quickly, trying his best to please her. He flicked his tongue, empassioned by her moans. His jaw grew tired quickly but he did not stop until he felt something get shoved into his hole. He sputtered to a halt, feeling almost blindsided. A harsh yank had him yelping as Sonia demanded him to begin again. The throbbing began in his cock again and pressure began to build and Gundham started toying down there. He began again, furiously licking. Sonia just kept riding his face, moaning wantonly. 

"Bunny needs a little surprise right Dark Queen?" Shuffling occurred until a vibrating sensation was sent throughout his body. He writhed around as the sensation hit his spot, making him see white. He must have slacked off with Sonia because it was a matter of moments before she yanked the chain. He shivered, the pressure was too much coming in a wave. The wave was stopped and he was so, so horny. All he could think about was how painfully hard he was even as he ate his crush out. He couldn't even buck up without Gundham stopping him. 

"My Dark Queen, look at our poor bunny's cock. All red and flustered-" he snickered- " even with all of this teasing its so tiny." Both laughed and Sonia flicked his cock. He jolted, only resulting in his thigh getting a slap. He whined in frustration, his jaw ached from this.

"Aww poor bunny needs help getting me off huh?" She began touching her clit as Kazuichi tried to speed up. The vibrator stopped as Sonias moan picked up. Kazuichi could nearly cry at the sounds of her getting close. He went faster, only motivated by her pleasure. Finally with a cry she came. As she regained her composure she got off. 

"Aw you look so pretty covered in my cum," Sonia said, wiping her thumb over his face.

"I believe it is my turn," Gundham said from between Kazuichi thighs. Sonia nodded, walking over to her drawers of sex toys. Kazuichi could hardly catch his breath before Gundham licked up his cock. His entire seized as he had his 3rd dry orgasm. Gundham didn't seem to care as the vibrator was turned back on, more powerful than before. The breeder was sucking and biting his inner thighs, his hands trailing close to Kazuichi's cock. He was desperate for friction as this point.

"Gundham,ahh, Master please touch my cock! I'm your pretty bunny right? Please please touch my slutty cock," he begged, jerking his hips up. The mechanic choked as a harsh slap landed on his thigh, echoing throughout the room. He looked at Gundham through misty eyes. He brushed the red mark forming. 

"Was that alright bunny?" He could do nothing but nod. Sonia had gone around him wrapping a silk blindfold today. As she tied it, she roughly kissed him. He couldn't see anything. He bucked around experimentally and another harsh slap landed, with a feathery touch soothing afterward. 

"How did you ever dream of touching anyone with this shriveled excuse of a penis, much less the Dark Queen? I suppose they would barely feel it, either way." A light slap to his cock, and he moaned. Actually moaned, at the sound of his 'rival' slapping his sad excuse of a dick. The degradation made his thighs instinctively rubbed together. Gundham just traced his callused finger around the poor bunnys sensitive cock. 

Kazuichi whined when he pulled away, turning off and removing the vibrator, ignoring the crinkling sounds or Miss Sonias moans. 'Does she find this hot?' He thought. 

"Master~ please don't leave me like this!" He bucked wildly trying to see where he was. He didn't like being left on the edge. Soft lips brushed his briefly, peppering them all around his neck. 

"I'm not leaving bun. I'm just worried on whether you prepped enough, I would hate to hurt my bunny," Gundham said, stroking Kazuichi face.

"I swear its enough, please don't leave me so empty Master!" He moved against his restraints as Gundham pulled away, chasing his light touches. 

"Tell me if its too much okay bunny?" He nodded furiously. Gundhams cock poked his entrance. He moved slowly much to the dismay of Kazuichi. His cock was thick, stuffing Kazuichi. He apparently wasn't done even as he hit the prostate. When he finally bottomed out, Gundham let a soft moan out.

"Are you okay baby bun?" Kazuichi could barely speak. It was so overwhelming in the best way. He forced a weak nod, gryating his hips, hoping Gundham would move. 

"Rather horny huh?" Gundhams warm hands toyed with the chain as he began slowly moving. Kazuichi felt so useless as he just whined and moaned on Gundhans cock.

"Bunny is so pathetic, getting all whiny on some dick. Such a perfect little useless cumslut, and you even look the part!" Sonia had moved back towards them, mocking Kazuichi who could only writhe around for her. Her slender finger wrapped around his chain, any sounds of pain or pleasure drowned by her lips. Everything felt so surreal. 

At some point, one of them must have taken the cock ring off. As all it took for him to get his sweet relief, primarily untouched, was Gundham deeply moaning, releasing into his condom and Sonias last tug. 

Kazuichu just melted, his muscles and brain worn out. He was tired and a conforting ache was already brewing. Sonia and Gundham were exceedingly gentle with him. Gundham wiping Kazuichis wrecked face and body clean as Sonia released his constraints. But Kazuichi couldn't remember most of it. Only the light feathery feeling and murmured compliments. 

And so he fell asleep in the arms of his newly found mistress and master.


	2. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you have scene ideas you want🥺

Kazuichi woke up nearly smothered with Sonia and Gundham. Gundhams arms wrapped around his waist and Sonia sleeping on his chest. He felt pretty happy albeit sore. He nuzzled the pillow hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Warm, it was so so warm. Something furry tickled his nose before he could slip away. As he opened his eyes he was greeted by Gundhams hamster, both on him and Sonia. They weren't sleeping as peacefully as their owner though. Nibbling gently on the blanket or sniffing kazuichis pajamas. 

"Wait when was I wearing pjs?" 

The material was soft but they hung slightly loose on him.

Gundham shifted awake behind him, stretching and groaning. 

"Good morning Kazuichi, did you sleep well?"

"G'morning, yeah I slept like a baby, best in ages actually," he said chuckling. Gundham sat up and looked worriedly at the smaller. 

"We, more particularly me, didn't go to far last night did we? Are you sore or hurt?" Kazuichi was slightly taken aback. They had certainly done enough, with cleaning him up and letting him stay. So why was he so concerned? 

"I mean yea I'm sore but not really hurt. Either way it wouldn't be a big deal. You shouldn't worry about that y'know. You guys did more than enough already-" Gundham raised his eyebrow curiously, "like, I mean you guys didn't need to do anything afterward. Hell you could've kicked me out if ya wanted. Letting me stay was generous enough, 'kay?" The mechanic smiled brightly, ignorant to Gundhams horror. Unbeknownst to both of them Sonia had also woken up, and shared a similar expression to Gundham.

He caught on when Gundham tilted his head up and Sonia played with his hair. His grip shifted into confused stammering. They both had a sad expression on their face.

"Bunny, why wouldn't we take care of you? We weren't going to just leave you like that," Sonia murmured. 

"How would you even come to such a ghastly conclusion? Basic aftercare is far from generous!" 

Kazuichi was so very confused. After all he was being an ass last night, so why would he even deserve aftercare. Seeing them looking so sadly and horrified at him made his chest ache. He mumbled out sorry, ignoring his heart dropping to his stomach. 

There was awkward silence for a few moments Sonia lightly petting his head. Finally Gundham cleared his throat.

"Uh- Kazuichi we actually have something to discuss with you. Would you be open for that?"

He nodded, slightly fearful. Were they going to report him? Was he in some sort of trouble?

"You know, last night uh- me and the dark queen did... things with you. Uhm are you familiar with BDSM?" Gundhams face was turning red and Sonia took the reins. She moved in front of Kazuichi gesturing to Gundham that she'll handle it.

"What we did last night wasn't really good. I'm glad you seemed to enjoy it but it wasn't proper. But Gundham and I want it to be. We want you to be our sub."

"Wait what? What do ya mean it wasnt proper? Can you explain more like I haven't been through this before the whole sub thing?"

Sonia toyed with her hair, looking glamorous even after just waking up. Gundham was sitting beside her, loose tee and staring down Kazuichi.

"Well last night, there was no proper agreement. While I'd say we know eachother well, there was nothing we could refer to. If you liked it, with me and Gundham being your doms, we need a contract to move forward! It has thing like hard limits, petnames to avoid, rules and would help prevent confusion on both ends. Does that make more sense?" Sonia had such a kind smile on her face. But Kazuichi could only wonder if it would only be sex. He may be perpetually horny but he wanted to be with someone, be loved. 

"Would we like go out? Like on dates or something?" Both were taken aback at his sudden question. 

"If that is what you prefer, then I have no objections. Do you my paramour," Gundham asked Sonia who shook her head, agreeing with Gundham.

"You guy, you actually want me to be your sub right? This, I mean its not some joke right?" He toyed with the ends of the too big shirt.

"Of course it's not a joke, you do realize we wouldn't ask this of just anyone? After seeing how cute you looked all riled up and desperate it just confirmed it for Gundham and I!" Sonia grabbed his hands that evil glint in them. The memory of how easily he was wrecked brought heat to his face.

"Well uhm in that case, I'd really like to be your sub," he mumbled. It felt like so much was happening. It was exhilarating that they wanted him.

"Absolutely splendid! Gundham I think I have some base contracts on my desk would you mind grabbing one?" The breeder nodded, quickly moving and grabbing a copy.

He handed the copy to Kazuichi to go through.

"We've already looked through it so read through and if you want to back out thats okay."

He nodded, scanning the paper. There was basic rules for the sub, and explained how the dom must be responsible for the subs wellbeing.

"We can go more in-depth if you want?" 

"No I think I get it, but uhm is this going to be like 24/7 or..?" He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle the embarrassment of calling them his master in public.

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable Dark Prince. We can just have it be confined to bedroom or just have basic rules for in public. Purely based off comfort levels for all of us," Gundham said. Kazuichi nodded.

"Can we do the uhm, well the second option? But I don't feel comfortable calling you like Master in public or stuff like that. Like I want you to kinda ya know like-"

"Be dominant subtlety? Or keep it underwraps," Sonia interuppted. Kazuichi nodded, scratching his neck. 

"Well that's perfectly fine with me and Gundham so let's get started on rules alright?"

"Here's some basic ones alright! While in a scene you will refer to us using Master and Mistress, Disobeying orders (unless you use safeword) will be punished are all those alright? Any thing you wish to change?" He shook his head. 

"What about kinks? Anything?"

"Uhh I, well last night when you guys- you know called me stuff like pathetic or uhm Bunny? I really liked that," he stammered. His cheeks were bright red as Sonias face lit up.

"You like degradation? How do you feel about impact play?"

"Dark Queen, you're getting a little too excited. Let's ensure we do not overwhelm him?"

"Hey I won't be over whelmed! Like uh hitting and stuff, I'm open to it!"

He was still embarrassed but his brain was shooting out ideas. "Like I'm down for a lot of stuff, well except for like poop and piss shit. All of that makes me grossed out-"

"Bunny-" Gundham held Kazuichi's face, "- slow down. Neither of us wish to pressure you. We can take it slower, right Sonia?"

"Yes, of course I did not mean to make you feel pressured anyway! I'm just rather excited." 

"We'll add on to kinks as we explore but Dark Prince, how do you feel about punishment? We don't necessarily have to have them but if you wish, we'll need to discuss methods."

He nodded, expressing his consent. They went on about certain implants. Losing privileges, no cumming for a certain time, spanking, most of which he agreed to. 

This went on for most of the day, explaining, agreeing, hard limits until they all signed. It was official, Souda Kazuichi was the sub to Gundham and Sonia. 

God, he was excited.


	3. First Punishment

Kazuichi knew he wasn’t the most progressive, but he never truly thought about the consequences. He was just chatting with Mikan and his head seemed a little too big.

“Ah, no need to worry Mikan! After all, men are supposed to be the strong ones, not like girls could carry the responsibility of men,” he responded almost condescending. She had just talked about how hard the nurse wing was with people getting sick and she was grateful for the help of her friend Imp. Akane, just passing by, stopped in her tracks. 

"Dude that's misogynistic as hell?"

"No it's not! It's just facts that men are stronger, we were supposed to be protectors ya know," he said cockily. Akane looked furious and Mikan was growing steadily uncomfortable. 

"Ironic coming from a pussy-ass twink who can't fight a fucking cat!" She looked furious and was preparing for a fight.

"Hey, hey what's wrong Akane? Why are you so upset," the princess said, appearing at Akane's side.

"Souda's being an ass!"

"I am not! It's not my fault you're a feminazi! Men are naturally stronger and better at physical shit! Any man is stronger than a woman!" Sonia's eyes flashed and she quickly apologized to Akane and a terrified Mikan. She sent a glare his way as she grabbed his hand, dragging him away. She was silent but her hand was crushing Kazuichi's hand.

"What the hell Sonia? I didn't do anything," he whined, dragging his feet. Yet it didn't stop Sonia at all. Her dorm came into sight and as she opened the door He stumbled into the room.

"What the hell-"

"Corner. Now"

Bewildered, he asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm not in the right state of mind to give you a proper punishment for your behavior. So you will sit until I have calmed down then we will discuss your actions." Her tone was cold and angry.

"Punishment? For what? I didn't do anything! I'm not some kid," he shouted. He knew he was bratting but his pride wouldn't let him back down.

"I will chain you to the wall if need be. Your terrible words towards Akane and frankly all women will be corrected-" Kazuichi went to interrupt, "- I will not hesitate to call Gundham down here or manhandle you myself. You have five seconds, any longer and your punishment worsens." Kazuichi grumbled at the dominant, but sat down as she began counting. 

' _ I didn't say anything wrong, Akanes just a feminazi bitch,'  _ he thought grouchy. There was little doubt in his mind that this punishment would be that bad. Thinking back to his first 'punishment', he was even able to cum.

Minutes rolled by in silence. He could hear Sonia rummaging around, perhaps preparing.

"You can turn around now Kazuichi." Her tone was still ice but it no longer held the rage from earlier. 

"First we are going to discuss what you did wrong , then how we are going to fix it. Now do you understand why you are being punished?"

"No I didn't do shit-"

"Alright, since you've seem oblivious I'll explain. You were misogynistic and that enough made me furious, though it didn't break explicit rules. But your words towards Akane broke our public rules. No derogatory comments are to be made to others unnecessarily. Then you were being a brat this entire time. What do you think is fitting for such naughty actions?" Kazuichi swallowed, Sonia was serious. How deep had he dug himself. 

"I-I don't know. You can pick So- Mistress," he said quietly backtracking. He was kinda scared of how different this was from the first. He knew he could trust Sonia but the innate fear of punishment was swirling around him. 

"No I want you to pick. I'll help with some ideas. Cock cage for a week, spanking, paddling, manual labor to name a few. Hell, do a mix." Her dry humor eased Kazuichis mind slightly.

"Uh I-I don't know spanking? It's the most familiar to me I guess," he said. His eyes refused to meet Sonias until she gripped his chin.

"Kazuichi we don't need to do this if you don't want to. What's your color?"

He paused thinking briefly before mumbling a green. Sonia nodded and continued. 

"Okay afterwards what are you going to change? After you apologize to Akane and Mikan of course."

"Wait what-"

"Did you think you wouldn't have to? But as for the spanking. Hmm let's see ten for the misogyny and Akane name-calling. Another ten for bratting and 5 for attempting to disobey my order!" She was smiling maniacally. "Any objections?"

"I'm getting 25? Really?" 

"At a minimum yes. Now let's get started. Get up and pull down your pants." Kazuichi obeyed, not wanting his punishment to worsen. He awkwardly put himself over Son's lap, who began pulling his underwear to his knees. His face reddened at how vulnerable he felt.

“I’ll give you some warmup one's okay? These aren’t going to count as your actual punishment.” He couldn’t even responded before her hand fell. He jolted, more from shock than pain. She continued for about 4 more smack all light until she paused.

“After every 5 say thank you,” she said, lightly rubbing the pink tinted skin. He nodded, foolishly assuming it would be the same as the warmup. 

The smack resounded across the room. He jolted again but this time from pain. He gasped and felt his eyes water. Another and another and another. After the fifth slap he was fully crying and kicking. 

"Kazuichi, color dear," she said, her voice and hand soothing his spine. 

"It hurts, please-"

"Sweetheart hey we can stop whats your color," Sonia said, concern creeping into her tone. 

"G-green please just hurry Mistress" he said shakily. 

"That was 5 sweetheart, what do you say?"

"Thank you."

Her hand ran through his hair and when her hand landed again, while still stinging it was not nearly as painful. He bit his lip tried not to cry out. His tears kept falling as her hand made slaps echo of the room. He mumbled out thanks after the tenth, fifteenth, twentieth, and finally it was over. 

He was sobbing and Sonia quickly pulled him up, cradling the crying boy.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry Mistress please I'm sorry," he mumbled as she soothed him. He was tired, so tired when his tears finally slowed. Sonia was hugging him tightly, murmuring sweet praises.

"Good boy, you did so, so good dear. Took your punishment so perfectly, our precious boy," she said softly. His ass ached to high heavens.

"Mistress, c-can I have some water," he rasped. She nodded, grabbing her phone to text Gundham. She didn't want him to drop while she ran to the dorm kitchen. 

"Alrighty sweetheart, Gundham will be here and I'll get you some water okay?"

He nodded and she set him down on the bed. She pet his hair and kissed his forehead as Gundham entered the room. 

"Hmm so our bunny was misbehaving, huh," Gundham joked. He felt tears welling up again, Gundham knew, he knew he was bad. Gundham quickly held Kazuichi as he began to cry again. He hid his watery eyes in Gundham's scarf. His warm hands ran up his spine circling around his shoulder blades comfortingly. 

"I'm sorry-" he was blabbering but he didn't care, "-please I swear I'm not bad! I'm sorry." Gundham barely flinched, just telling him how good he was, how sweet and he was a good boy. Softly kissing and petting his head. 

'Please I'm sorry I'll be good please don't leave-' 

"Bunny we aren't going to leave. That's not what punishment is for, we're gonna be right here as long as you need us." Kazuichi hadn't even realized he was speaking. 

He sniffled and the door creaked open. 

"Hey, how's our bunny," she asked, setting the water down on the nightstand. Gundham gestured at the sniffling, shaking boy on his lap. She sighed and the bed dipped as she sat down. Both of them began whispering and at this point Kazuichi was too tired to pay attention. 

"Oh poor baby! We aren't ever going to leave especially over something like this. We just want to make sure you are your best self as your doms. But-" She lightly pulled his face to hers, "I'm sorry if I crossed a boundary today." His pink eyes were still bleary and he just nodded, nuzzling her hand. Gundham reached towards the water, making sure Kazuichi drank something. The mechanic nearly chugged the water, easing the scratchiness of his throat.

"Can I apologize tomorrow? Please I'm really tired." Both nodded and the three cuddled up. He sighed and they all fell asleep quickly. His first real punishment wasn't the smoothest but at the end of the day, they were safe places for Kazuichi. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot write smjt lmao


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soudas a brat lmao pls leave comments they are literally the light of my day

He had a plan. His plans never worked out but he was stubborn. Gundham and Sonia were spending far too much time with others, being far too touchy with Peko. He would get their attention. 

So he began flirting. Not too obvious at first, just a suggestive comment or an out of place touch in front of them. Nothing. He was always somewhat hypersexual, needing something but after his recent experience his hand wasn't enough. Pent up, he took it up a notch. Hajime was already used to his touching and didn't question it when he would hold his hand or sit in his lap. 

He had also taken up to dressing a tad more provocatively. That, they most definitely noticed. Sonia had done a double take when she saw him that morning. His rather loose clothing was replaced with smaller, tighter fitting pieces. Showing off his tattoos, and the fake hickies he made. Perhaps a tad too far but it had worked. In their shared class, Gundham had continually bit his cheek and attempted to cover him up. Trying to pull down the shorts to cover the fake marks (which he couldn't), leading to him just covering them with his hand, or offering his scarf instead. 

Similarly to Gundham, Sonia had met with him during study hall. She was much less kind than Gundham, plain out ignoring him unless she was gripping his thigh with a look clearing stating her intentions.

He was in deep shit. 

\--

Perhaps, this wasn't his brightest idea. Especially the blowing them off afterwards. They pulled him away after he ignored them for Hajime. Even Gundham, always much softer, held his wrist tightly. They explained his punishment quickly, leaving him to change. It was lingerie, white lacy panties and thigh highs. As he pulled the lace up his tanned thighs, he shivered in anticipation. He was torn between anxiety and excitement, his dick already twitching. Time ticked by as he looked at a mirror. The fake hockey's were faded by now and hardly visible. 

Hearing footsteps, he hurriedly kneeled by the bed. The knob turned, and both of them walked in. Gundham was pleased to see him obey, while Sonia's gaze was ice cold. 

"Aww look at the little whore! All dressed up and pretty," Sonia said mockingly, walking over to the toy drawer. Pulling out nipple clamps, tassle whips and various sex toys. 

"You've truly been disgusting huh Bunny, practically riding the Plain Ones cock-" Gundham gripped his hair yanking it roughly, "- You really wish for us to punish the slut out of you."

"Stand up, now." His cock twitched and dripped, igniting a bratty fire. 

"You can't make me," he said hastily. Sonia barely hesitated, immediately yanking him up. She hardly let him steady before roughly pulling his arms back. 

"Ow! Mistress~," he whined, eyes teary. She mumbled an apology, lightly petting his hair. With his wrist held together, and Gundham keeping a firm grip on his nape, Sonia tied rope. It looped into a pretty pattern, restrictive but cute. He was less eager about the cock ring they brought out. He whined and stomped about it. 

"This is your fault, flaunting yourself like that. Like Gundham said, we are going to fuck the slut right out of you. Dirty fucking whore, get on the bed." Her demands were harsh and he quickly tried to obey. It was tricky with his arm tied behind him and he need Gundhams help but he did it. ' _ Maybe if I'm good they'll let me cum'  _ he thought naively. 

"Hey Bunny? Would you be willing to wear a blindfold for now?" Gundham's request was so politely worded, contrasting the perverted scene. Alas he nodded and his world went dark. A slight vibration snaked through the air and came closer. A vibrating toy was pressed to his tip. Yelping, he bucked his hips forward causing him to lose balance. He was readjusted though he was now lying down. Callused hands trailed his chest. The toy kicked up again, and a squirt from a bottle was heard. His abdomen clenched as a sort of lotion was rubbed on his chest. It was tingly and almost stimulating. The toy kicked up a notch and he was blatantly looking for friction at this point. Gundham's broad hands held him down, lightly digging into his skin. The more he struggled for release, the higher the vibration became. A slap on his inner thigh was a warning for his movements. Choking out a sob, he attempted to stay still but the vibrator just became stronger. 

"Please, aha ah I'm close," he moaned out. Sonia's soft hands caressed his thigh, moving up to his cock. She gave a light giggle at the deep red it turned. 

"God you're disgusting, with your shriveled little penis-"

Gundham cut in, "I doubt something like that could be considered a penis!" They both laughed, only worsening his erection and his blush. 

"I-I don't think it's that small," he whined in his defense. Feeling a hand grip it harshly, he tried to hide it. His legs pushing together tightly, but it was useless. Nails dug into the sensitive skin and he yelped. 

"Don't try and hide yourself. How did Hajime react to this?" Her hand moved quickly, and the vibrator was again placed on his tip. He was bucking and thrashing, moaning wantonly. His orgasm came like a tsunami, only to be cruelly stopped by the ring.

"Fuck! Please please, I'm sorry please!" His begging fell on deaf ear as she pulled away. Gundham soon replaced her, fondling his balls. He licked up his cock. He was squealing at the sensitivity, trying to squirm away. Gundham's broad hands held him down, and he began sucking his cock. Tears soaked the blindfold and his sobs echoed through the room. Gundham's warm mouth left.

"What's your color bunny?It's okay," he said softly. Kazuichi was stunned, he quickly said green. Squirm and whine as he may, he truly wanted this. Gundham stroked his thigh and began again. It wasn't long before he had another dry-orgasm. 

He whined as Gundham pulled away again but it was Sonia who pulled him up and off the bed. He staggered trying to stay steady. The blindfold had him desperate for noise. Almost to begging, before Sonia spoke. 

"Get on your knees." He kneeled quickly, keeping his legs open. He humped the air before feeling something unfamiliar and leather slap him. The sound was erotic, music to his ears even if it sent shockwaves of pain. 

"Poor thing is so horny can't even go five seconds with humping something. Should we give him something?" Gundham grunted and the tassled whip came down on his thighs. Two of them continuously slapped his thighs. The pain had his cock twitching and dripping pathetically. He could barely stay kneeling as the hits got harder and harder. After a bit had passed, his owners stopped. 

"Let's give the horny bunny something." A pillow was shoved between his legs and the soft feeling already had him bucking his hips. Pulling his legs together he began furiously humping the pillow, moaning almost embarrassingly loud. Gundham and Sonia laughed, only furthering his arousal. 

"We need to show this to your little boy toy Hajime, how pathetic and horny you are. Should we send it to him, huh baby?" He stopped, froze actually. His heart was in his stomach. Actual fear and tears began and he was truly begging.

"Nonono, please no you can't show him! You can't, you can't-"

"Aw but I thought he would have already saw that? How slutty you are."

"No no no no, please I didn't even, I never touched him like that, please don't I don't want him to see please please don't. I-I just please," he stammered out. He was shaking now. They can't do that. No no no-

The lights burned his eyes as the blindfold came off. Sonia and Gundham were looking sympathetically at him. 

"We promise we aren't going to send it to him, or to anyone. We would never, look at us, ever do that to you. You're our baby and we'll always keep this between us okay? Do you want to stop?" Sonia's voice was almost an iron, soothing his crimps and fears. So he shook his head. 

"Kazuichi are you sure? We could take a break, we do not wish to push you to far." He nodded, he was too tired to properly form words. They continued but they were much softer. 

"Can we fuck you? Or we could just help your erection out," she asked sweetly. Kazuichi mumbled out fuck and felt his wrists being freed. 

"Get on your hands and knees baby." Gundham's deep voice was huskier than it was earlier. Kazuichi obeyed, having Gundham's cock poke at his lips. He took it willingly, slightly choking as he bottomed out. He got to work, trying his best to please his master. Gundham's hand gripped Kazuichi's hair tightly. He enjoyed the moans that echoed through his brain. The mantra of  _ be a good boy _ played on his mind. 

A squeak stopped his rhythm, feeling something prod his hole. Sonia entered him and the strap-on was thicker and larger than Gundham's already great length. They moved in tandem and he was moaning erratically. 

"Do you wanna cum baby? Huh wanna be so pretty for us?" He nodded as best he could be railed from both sides. Sonia quickly took off the ring and they both picked up. 

"Bunny, ah, good bunny," Gundham moaned. The breeder took out his dick and stroked to his finish, cumming all over Kazuichi's face. Gundham panted sitting down. Kazuichi tried to lick the cum off his lips. The salty taste and overwhelmingly full feeling of Sonia's plastic dick had him desperately whining. He didn't have time to ask or warn Sonia as his orgasm came. White stripes colored his tanned chest. His vision went spotty and he went limp. 

\--

Kazuichi can barely remember what happened, only the warm feeling of water and his masters. He trusted them, with his heart and soul. 


	5. Souda's 'Big' Cock and Sonia's Strap-On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly the fact I write all of these in one sitting at night and people like it is astounfing

Sonia, quite frankly, had a rough week. Gundham was on a trip, and Kazuichi had taken that as every rule was off the table. She spanked him, cock-caged him but nothing worked. So the week was rough, until her new strap-on came. It was a tad late but she didn't mind. No, she was overjoyed at how thick and long it was. The image of Kazuichi crying and whining on her dick, apologizing had her legs clench. Perfect.

The Friday morning was mildly cold, yet Kazuichi was refusing to wear even a decent shirt. Whining endlessly, he just eventually mocked Sonia and left. Sonia was well aware of his bratty nature but he was being irrational. She texted him a time, expressing her desire for a scene. He agreed, releasing some of the tension in her shoulders.

\--

5 p.m rolled around and she had prepared everything. Sterilized equipment, checked on other parts of the scene she imagined, everything perfect. So she waited, and waited, and waited. It was 6 by the time she felt her patience snap. She practically stormed into the cafe, seeing Kazuichi talking to his buddies. What she overheard made her see red.

“Yeah, she _loves_ how big I am. Can’t get enough of this cock,” Kazuichi said smugly.

“Yeah right!”

“Damn right, I made her my bitch.”

“Kazuichi- may we talk? Right now,” Sonia interrupted. He more than deserved to be humiliated in front of his friends, but Sonia had other plans. He sent a wink to his friends before slipping out of his chair. The second they were out of sight, she grabbed the back of Kazuichi’s neck. His spine straightened almost instantaneously. 

“You wanna repeat what you said back there,” he shook his head, “- Aw really because you seemed real confident. Less like a little cock slut that needs two masters to be satisfied. Bunny acting so big and tough,” she said mockingly, dragging him to her dorm. Kazuichi was shockingly obedient. She slammed her door open, pointing to the corner. As she shut and locked the door, he sat quietly. His cheeks already heated from embarrassment, she had heard his bluffing.

“Turn around. Good boy. Best you’ve listened all week! Didn’t listen to the rules, or times set. It’s just Bunny’s world, huh? A pathetic little whore’s world, you know what going to happen-”

“Spanking.”

“No, that's not working clearly. You’re going to be my cock warmer for tonight. All night you’re gonna be riding me, understand. Now, get naked I have shit to finish.” Quickly he undressed, watching her put on the strap. His stomach flipped at how big and thick it was, even having veins. He was supposed to be riding that all night. She sat down gesturing towards the desk, getting out lube. Propped up on his elbows, he flinched at the coldness. Starting off with two fingers, scissoring and stretching him out. Much quicker than anything previous. She deemed it enough, pulling out and pushing her dick in. Kazuichi moaned embarrassingly loud, surely people could hear him as she pushed the giant strap into him. She bottomed out and pulled Kazuichi into her lap.

The movement jolted it around, making him keen as it pressed against his prostate. Sonia had her phone in her hand, dialing a number.

“Hey are you okay with Gundham and a domme friend of ours watching? No she doesn’t know your friends and she’s sworn to secrecy.” Already feeling fucked out, he nodded. He wanted people to watch, to see Sonia make him her bitch. His already hardening cock twitched the thought of Gundham and someone he didn’t know watching him be so vulnerable, so open. Sonia had already called them onto FaceTime, Gundham popping up quicker than the girl. She was pretty, with blue hair and a sweet face.

“Here’s the little slut, he could barely wait to start grinding like a bitch in heat,” Sonia laughed. Kazuichi blushed, not realizing how he had been gyrating. She suddenly thrust upwards causing a girlish squeal to pop out of him. Both of the spectators laughed at how easily he could fall apart.

“I never said stop, in fact I believe the specific instructions said to ride me,” she said, yanking his hair, He groaned and began moving up and down on her cock, lewd noises spilling out. He continued his pace, quickening as Sonia rubbed his nipples.

“One of the best things of our little toy is how sensitive he is, just touch him and he ruts on your leg.” He whined in protest attempting to speak.

“I-ah nng, I’m not that sens- I don’t do that Mistress, I’m not even-”

“Not even bothered huh, yeah you’re dripping Bun.”

“Nuh-uh, I’m just- ah nhng, I can barely feel it,” he whined out, his brattiness coming out. Sonia’s eye darkened.

“Bunny, I’d suggest apologizing for your behavior this week, with how you treated the Dark Queen,” Gundham said firmly. He shook his head, stilling his hips and flipping off Gundham. His hand was grabbed tightly and so was his cock. Sonia’s larger nails dug into the sensitive flesh. He yelped and thrashed, whining and bucking. She pulled and twisted it the more he moved, and with a pained moan he came in white stripes, painting his chest. He heaved and panted, his head rolling back.

A crackling voice called out, “ Wow you were right he does look stupid! He didn’t even ask.”

“No, he didn’t. Maybe I’ll just milk him dry tonight, have him so overwhelmed, okay dumb little bun,” she scolded. Tears began to fall as she began moving, so much more unforgiving. He was so full, even as he was bouncing it just pressed against the sweet spot. Too much yet not enough. 

“Ah, uhm M-Mistress feel, ahh, feel full!” His head rested against her as he came again. Sobs were coming out now, two orgasms that quickly had his tip aching. Yet it was already dripping.

“Aw poor Bunny’s getting shy? But our guest hasn’t even seen your pitiful excuse for a cock yet?” Sonia brushed away stray tears as Kazuichi attempted to bury his face. The chair was pushed back making the poor boy rock on the strap-on. More tears fell yet he couldn't stop moving his hips, grinding back into Sonia’s cock. His arousal only grew as the woman on the call laughed.

“Can you even call it a dick? Like it’s so fucking tiny,” she commented, leading to close his legs to hide it.

“And the little thing lied about it, huh saying how big he was, but he’s here with his shriveled shrimp dick crying!” She laughed mockingly, “ Huh baby talked so much but is just crying on my dick, you’re fucking pathetic. Just a little stupid ugly fuck toy for me to use as I please.”

“Please, ah please slow down ah nhhm please I can’t cum again ah please Mommy-” he whined endlessly, unaware of his slip. Sonia hmmed before playing with the sobbing boy’s nipple again. He bucked wildly, his cock a almost disturbing shade of red. He spurted out some cum, where it dripped off his cock. He went taut and loose at the same time, nearly passing out.

“Good boy, scene’s done.” Her hand stroked his head softly as she slowly pulled out.

“‘M sorry Mistress,” he cried as she eased out. Mumbling senseless apologies to her, nuzzling her neck. He didn’t register her ending the call, or her picking him up easily. Laying a blanket over him and putting on a robe, she walked them to the washroom.

“Can you stand sweetheart? We’re gonna take a shower alright,” she murmured. He nodded still teary, and stood up wobbly. He held onto the wall for stability as Sonia undressed and adjusted the water.

“Come here baby.”

Fumbling like a newly born fawn he clutched onto her. The water was luke-warm but he felt so cold.

“Nng, it’s cold,” he sniffled. Sonia merely hummed and turned it up. Strikingly soft in her care, every movement gentle as if not to startle him. But something in his chest hurt with every touch. By the time she was wiping the cum off his chest he worked up the courage to ask.

“Do you- Do you guys think I’m dumb? O-or ugly,” he said, almost whispering. She stilled, startled by the question. Seeing her silence made him panic, spluttering out apologies.

“There’s no need to apologize Kaz, I was just surprised,” she assured him, “No neither of us think that, it’s just for scenes. I’m sorry if we made you feel like that.” He looked away, shy under her fierce gaze. He nodded noncommittally, mumbling another apology. Her soft manicured hands lifted his face and he couldn’t hide from her. Her hair slicked back and wet as well as his made it impossible to break away from her sea-green eyes.

“Bunny, you are one of the most talented, sweet, adorable, gorgeous people I’ve ever known. Of course we don’t see you as any of the insults we say in scenes. You’re our perfect little bunny, and we won’t have you think otherwise.” 

“But,I mean- I was bratty and mean, I flipped Gundham off and-and,” he whimpered, biting back tears.

“Neither of us really mind baby boy, it’s honestly cute how bratty you get and how easily you become pliant. I’m not too upset at the vulgarity though we will discuss boundaries in a scene. None of what we say is true, we love you, _I_ love you, so so much.” She kissed his forehead and as she helped clean him up, she peppered kisses along his face and neck. The tears that were shed dripped away with the water and light laughs emerged from the sub.

By the time she had dried them off and walked him back to her dorm, he had perked up although he didn’t want to leave Sonia’s side.

With Gundham away, the two cuddled, Sonia’s arm wrapped protectively around her baby bun.


	6. Soudam for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda's an asshat

Kazuichi was curious. Curious of how far he could push Gundham. Even when he was bratty Sonia was the one taking charge and losing patience. Gundham was always more calm, collected. A facade Kazuichi wanted to break. Sonia had classes and lectures for most of the day, leaving Gundham and Kazuichi lounging in her dorm(it was by far the largest). Giving Kazuichi the perfect opportunity. 

“Gundham, I’m bored,” Kazuichi whined, drawing out the vowels. Gundham didn’t flinch. Not even looking up from his laptop he suggested studying. Kazuichi simply whined more, flopping around Sonia’s bed.

“Dark Prince, please quiet down. I’d really appreciate it, just at least until I finish this video,” Gundham said kindly. He put in his earbuds, black with red details (emo bitch), ignoring the pouting sub. 

“Whatcha watchin’,” he said, suddenly pulling out Gundham’s earbuds. He startled, accidentally slamming his laptop. He looked at the grinning boy, confused.

“Kazuichi I asked you to remain quiet for the duration of the video. Why are you interrupting me and,” he touched his ear, “, inflicting an earache?” His voice rang stern, causing Kazuichi to grin wider.

“Like I said, I was so bored. I just asked what ya were watchin’,” he stated in faux innocence

“That is no excuse. Hand me my earbuds and begin your own studies.”

“No.”

“I cannot force you to study but you will give me my earbuds.”

“Nah, I like them!”

Gundham stood up, stepping towards the mechanic. Kazuichi straightened up, almost sizing up Gundham. He was broad and muscular from dealing with large animals. Not to mention the difference in height. 

“I said give. Them. Back.” He stepped forward with each word. Kazuichi was biting back laughter. This was so much fun.

“Your face-” he snickered, “-you looks so fucking stupid!” He was almost howling. Gundham bit his cheek. He simply grabbed (Kazuichi would say ripped) the earbuds from his hands and settled back into his work. He ignored any Kazuichi’s whines or poking. The mechanic pouted and sat down on the bed with a huff. That didn’t work as well as he thought. 

Kazuichi remained silent as Gundham went through his homework. Thoughts brewing on how to make Gundham snap.

The bed dipped, alerting Kazuichi to Gundham’s presence.

“I apologize for snapping. But interrupting my work and potentially damaging my things isn’t okay.”

“Yeah whatever.” Gundham’s tongue poked the inside of his cheek. Annoyance crepped into his face.

“Don’t you have something to say as well?” His patience was visibly thinned, much to Kazuichi’s ignorance. 

“I accept your apology?”

“Kazuichi you have to apologize as well,” he scowled. The intrusions, the stress from professors, all of it accumulated into a less than patient Gundam. His knuckles turned white trying to remain sensible. 

“You were the mean one,” Kazuichi grumbled. Gundham felt the last thread of what brattiness he could take. He stood and walked out. Kazuichi gaped. His shoulders drooped, and his face fell. What had happened? 

He attempted to follow, but Gundham had already entered his dorm. A genuine pout graced his features. He stalked off towards his own dorm.  _ ‘I need to text him,’  _ Kazuichi thought, wiping away stray tears.

_ T _ o: Hamster-Chan<3

_ Gundham?  _

_ Why’d you storm out? _

_ From: _ Hamster-Chan<3

_ How dense can a mortal be? _

_ To:  _ Hamster-Chan<3

_ Is it about the earbuds? _

_ Look I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you:( _

Moments passed, and the tag turned to read. He threw his phone in frustration when moments turned to minutes. That bastard left him on read! 

Eventually working on his own studies and falling asleep, unaware of Gundham's ow scheming.

\--

They only had a shared class which Kazuichi utilized to its fullest extent. He had purposely stepped on his shoes, and sat away from him. Gundham didn't spare him a glance, laser-focused on the board.

_ From:  _ Hamster-Chan<3

_ Meet me in Dark Queen's dorm _

He almost laughed. Why the hell should he? Setting it on silent, his phone was thrown into his bag. The professor droned on, about some new stupid formula. The sound was mere background noise to Kazuichi's annoyance. 

"-Ah and we're out of time for the day. You're dismissed." 

Kazuichi stood up and was met with Gundham standing by the door. Shit there went his plan of just leaving. Their interaction was silent, mere gestures. He followed Gundham begrudgingly to Sonia's room.

"You left me on read," Kazuichi said as the door shut. 

"Mm-hmm."

"Asshole, anyway why'd ya call me in here?"

"Tomorrow, you will be receiving a punishment from me." The statement shocked Kazuichi. Gundham's approach was a near direct opposite from Sonia's. Calm, almost uncaring, versus quick to action.

"Why? And what?"

Gundham sighed. "You have been extremely rude, to the overlord no less, and acted more fitting of a beast than a human. Tomorrow I will be treating you as such."

That floored him. Treat Kazuichi like… a beast? 

"I just wished to tell this in person. Continue with your studies and get some rest. I believe you'll need it tomorrow."

\--

The day ticked by like a snail. His classes are infinitely more boring than his imagination set loose. Yet he completed the day to, in an act of spite he downed energy drinks and hunkered down on a project till early hours.

His light sleep was demolished by his incessant alarm. Why did he have to wake up so early? He trudged towards Sonia’s room, knocking on the door.

“Why didn’t you just use your key,” Gundham asked when the door opened. Kazuichi shrugged his shoulders, already lying on Sonia's bed. Gundham shuffled around throwing clothes on Kazuichi.

"Get changed, I wish to see how it fits."

It was merely thigh-highs and garters, both a penetrating black. The garters had a small bunny tail attached.  _ Oh is that was he meant, _ he thought back to their last exchange. He slipped out of his pajamas, slightly shivering in his birthday suit. He pulled on the items, attempting to ignore Gundham looking at him. 

"Uh-what now?" He stood awkwardly, wilting under Gundham's gaze. The breeder's eyes trailed up his body, admiring everything displayed. He gestured for Kazuichi to turn around, holding up a partially empty lube bottle. His shivers turned from coldness, to arousal when Gundham placed his long fingers in him. He was quick, precise if that's even possible. And Kazuichi's subsequent whine when he stopped, was shortened by a vibrator pressing against his prostate.

  
"Today your only purpose is to serve me, foul beast. As such I see no need for you to cum," Gundham said cruelly, placing a cock ring on Kazuichi's hardening dick. The sub looked back at him with a pout.

"C'mon, that's mean Gundham-'' He tugged the mechanic's hair, "-I meant Sir, you're being mean!" Gundham held back a laugh at his whines. Kazuichi continued his complaints, and Gundham examined the controls. He delighted in the surprised squeak as he turned it on. 

"Bunny, on your knees." Kazuichi obliged, kneeling near the bed. Gundham gave him a smile before retrieving a smaller dildo and placing it in his mouth. In his other hand, a riding crop that both aroused and concerned Kazuichi. He knew the signal for when he couldn't speak, which eased his anxiety. 

Gundham was now on the bed, flipping through his phone. Gundham's flippancy annoyed Kazuichi, who was trying not to push against the vibrations. He whined against the dildo, trying to get some sort of attention. 

A snap echoed in the room.

Kazuichi was frozen, arousal growing. His thigh stung from the crop, but that didn't hold a candle to the pain from his dick. He could feel welts growing. The vibrations became more forceful, to which Kazuichi groaned and sought out friction. His indiscretions had the crop against his thighs again. Gundham switched to swatting at his dick much to the boy's pleasure . The shriveled thing was nearly purple and dripping enough to flood the deserts.

"This tool was deemed too cruel for true humans to use." A small pompous laugh came from him. "I suppose it's a rather good thing you're nothing but a toy. Not even a beast. A toy for anyone to use. It's truly pathetic." Gundham pressed down on his cock, the final straw forcing his near orgasm to race. It's efforts were stopped by the cock ring. As he panted, sobs echoed. His dry orgasm racked his body leaving him shaking. He crouched over, his ass in the air. Smacks rained down on his ass and the fleshy sitting parts

"Nng, Sir," he moaned out pitifully. Gundham stopped, tracing his finger up Kazuichi's spine. He caught his breath and got back on his knees. Gundham had gone back to his phone, though his fingers were tangled up in the mechanic's hair. Minutes flew by in silence.

"Bunny," Gundham said suddenly, patting the bed, "you may get on the bed." He tried to stand up only for another swat. Gundham tutted and Kazuichi got on his hands and knees. His cock twitched at the humiliation he felt. The clumsiness as he clobbered on the bed was demeaning. He really was just a beast, no longer a human. A mumbled good boy was his reward when he finally stabilized himself. He crawled over to Gundham, laying his head on his cock. In his mind, he knew what Gundham wanted. He mouthed at the fabric, trying to pull them down. The tugs on his hair were encouragement and he missed Gundham's thinning patience.

"Kazuichi stop," he snapped, yanking Kazuichi up. The submissive felt tears prick at his eyes, and Gundham visibly softened. He brushed his fingers gingerly through his hair, whispering a tender "sorry". Kazuichi eventually settled down, tucking his head in Gundham's chest. The dominant was warm and broad, enough that he slowly felt sleep weigh down his eyes. Gundham's callused hand stroking his back did nothing to help. 

"Ah, don't fall asleep. You didn't listen and that will not grant leniency." Gundham stopped petting him, opting to pinch Kazuichi's cheeks. He groaned and pushed away Gundham's hand. He just smiled at the pink-haired boy. Their moment of bliss was interrupted by his phone buzzing.

"I need to finish something, come on get up," Gundham stated. Kazuichi looked puzzled, couldn't he just stay on the bed. Nevertheless he got back on the floor(not without his new signature pout). Gundham was going through Sonia's closet, looking for the latest device of pleasure. Kazuichi grinned a little, after all he was getting a good view of the breeder's ass.

"Gundham, you look cute with your ass up," he jokingly called out. Gundham threw him a glare and pulled out what looked to be a device. It had a dildo attached, rather big as well. 

"What were you saying Bunny? Did you happen to forget that right now," Gundham smiled evilly at him, "you're my pet? Nothing but. I'd see to that disgusting mouth of your if I was you." Gundham lubed up the dildo, ignoring Kazuichi gaping and his newly popped boner straining against the ring. Gundham's long fingers looked so erotic as he stroked the dildo, each movement coating it further.

Kazuichi gulped.

"Uhm Sir what is, can you, just what the hell is that," he asked. 

"A fucking machine."

Kazuichi stared at the dominant's serene face. No further explanation, not even a bit of hesitation. The breeder stopped his stroking, propping the so-called 'fucking machine' by the desk. He looked expectantly at the other. His remaining dignity cried out as he crawled across the floor, worsening his arousal. 

"You just need to drop yourself on it, shouldn't be too hard huh?" His teasing lilt, the implication behind it, had Kazuichi's cock dripping. He felt blood rush to his face as he began slowly inserting the dildo into himself, Gundham's eye boring all the way through him. The poor thigh-highs were already stained with pre-cum and with this new toy it was sure to worsen. "That's my good boy." The small sentence had Kazuichi's heart swell with pride. Good, he was  _ Gundham's  _ good boy. Too distracted by the praise, he failed to notice Gundham flicking the machine on. 

"Oh- oh my fucking god," he blurted. Despite the boy bouncing on the machine Gundham managed to hook chains around his hands and forced his arms upward. Helpless on the brutal machine, completely vulnerable and open. Despite it's low speed (lowest on the machine), the pacing was harsh and Kazuichi couldn't help the precum dripping into a puddle. He desperately tried to remain composed although he was desperately riding a dildo. 

"Loud bunny, it's barely going." Gundham looked down at the boy, whose blush worsened at that realization.

"I'm-hnng ah I'm not being loud and I-I can tell" he whined. A small smirk played on Gundham's lips and he sighed. A small step forward.

"Surely you wouldn't mind me turning it up? If you are so unbothered." He didn't wait for Kazuichi's response, going up two levels. Kazuichi keened, feeling his spot getting pounded. There was no time for it to completely pull out, and it left it to only stimulate the blue balled boy. Another dry orgasm came hurdling to his poor cocks dismay. It pitifully kicked as he sobbed. It hurt terribly and he could guarantee anyone passing by would hear him. He bit his bottom lip to silence himself, choking down any noise.

"Baby I want to hear you, I can't finish this without some background noise," Gundham said. His grey eyes twinkled with wicked delight at the sight of Kazuichi. His tear-stained blushing face, the ruined thigh-highs, how erotic he looked writhing around on the machine. He palmed his own erection, finally giving himself some attention. Kazuichi couldn't help how he bucked back, the pain a source of pleasure. His abused prostate cried out at the harsh movements against it, every brush setting him ablaze. He was in his own world of pleasure and pain, a delicate line Gundham helped him walk.The way he was entirely helpless, unable to even move his arms, made him truly feel like the captured bunny submitting to the will of a wolf. 

"Aw, look at you poor thing. Your dick is turning purple!" It was true as Kazuichi cried out from his halted release. His dick was a reddish-purple from the abuse it endured. Kazuichi swore he could feel his cock going numb. And he could swear he saw Gundham pleasuring himself at the sight, not even paying attention to his assignment. Seeing Gundham stroke himself at the sight of him was, well it was odd. Odd but hot at the same time. 

"Si-Sir please, I wanna cum, I'll be good I swear please," Kazuichi begged, reeling from another denial. Gundham's cock twitched at the words and the desperation behind them. With a low erotic groan, he came in white strips that coated his hand. Watching it only worsened his arousal, his cock again fighting its constraints. Gundham caught his breath and quickly wiped off his hand.

"Baby," he said breathily, "making me cum on my hands? Lucky it wasn't messy or I'd make you clean it up." He teasingly tutted. He crouched to meet Kazuichi's eyes, reaching out to his dick. Kazuichi perked up, hoping for a release. Gundham showed no such mercy, gripping Kazuichi's cock roughly and beginning to get him off. The cock ring would prevent Kazuichi's gratification as he quickly approached his tipping point. He begged tearily, grasping for a chance at cumming. Gundham had a small smile on the entire time, lightly kissing Kazuichi's forehead. Yet he was denied again, even with his pleas. It was this one that had Kazuichi dizzy. Gundham took notice of his swaying. The machine was turned off and Gundham quickly untied his hands. Kazuichi nearly collapsed into his arms. 

"Baby we can be done for the day," Gundham whispered, holding him tightly. Kazuichi shook his head, it was definitely more exhausting but he really wanted to do this. "You sure?" 

"Mmhmm, just tired," he mumbled. Gundham smiled and kissed the boy. In a swift movement, he brought them on the bed. 

"Movie?" 

Kazuichi shook his head. He wanted to recoup for a bit and not get side-tracked. Both relaxed in each other's embraces, time warping. 

\--

Neither were sure of the amount of time that had passed until Gundham startled. He wore a look of concern. Kazuichi, who had finally recovered from his denial, sat up.

"Bunny, I'm so sorry. I forgot something important I need to do," Gundham said.

"What?"

"We need to end the scene, I'm sorry I had other plans for this but-"

"What plans? Please I don't want to end the scene!"

Gundham bit his lip. He was concerned for Kazuichi, that if he left something might happen like him dropping. He shook those thoughts away. "I, well I was planning to," he paused for a moment, gauging Kazuichi's reaction, "- I was planning on caging you." Kazuichi was taken aback. Gundham really went all out.

"Well, can we do it? It sounds interesting!" Kazuichi smiled, honestly the idea of that was incredibly hot to him.

"Are you certain?" A nod, "I suppose if you want to, but please ensure you'll reach out if something arises." A burst of happiness fluttered in Kazuichi's chest. He didn't want the day to end. Gundham excused himself for a moment before entering again with a cage. It looked more comfortable than he imagined. The bottom and sides were cushioned, and looked soft. His face heated at the letters on the siding, reading Bunny. The cage clanked when Gundham set it down. He explained the locks and all ways for Kazuichi to contact him.

“-I need to go, I’m sorry.” He herded Kazuichi into the cage, ‘locking’ it. “-I’ll be back soon, bun!” 

He settled into the cage, the plush material exciting his dick. It folded around it nearly perfectly and despite sleepiness tugging at him he lazily humped it. He whimpered at the dry orgasm before drifting off.

\--

Gundham unlocked the door, expecting to see Kazuichi to be glaring at him. Instead he was greeted by him sleeping peacefully, curled up and adorable. He opened the cage, taking great care of his bunny. He washed him gently, trying not to wake him before sliding them both into bed. 

ANd when Kazuichi woke up, tired and sore, he had nothing but love in his heart.


	7. The Hunt/Part 1

Kazuichi hated airplanes.

They were heading towards Sonia's home, and while he was excited, airplanes gave him the heebie-jeebies. Both Sonia and Gundham reassured him, it wasn't bad or scary. Despite their comfort, he was still doubled over and nauseous. The flight was his first, his family not able to afford such things, and it was clear to everyone. 

"Do you want something for your stomach," Sonia offered, holding out a tum. Kazuichi shook his head, he just wanted to sleep. Gundham played with his hair affectionately, nails lighting scraping his nape. Despite his aching, he was lured into sleep and the flight was over. 

He awoke to their shaking, thankfully the plane was just landing. He groggily followed them, letting them take full control. 

It was when they slid into the car Sonia's parents provided, the joking comment, that jolted him.

"Our baby even needed us to take charge with that," she said endearingly. Gundham gave a soft chuckle in agreement. Kazuichi sat up, trying his damnedest not to pout. 

"What does that mean?" His voice came out whinier than he wanted. Sonia looked at him, mirth clear in her eyes. 

"Nothing really, just how you're our subby baby." She delighted in how his face flushed. "Our baby who needs us to guide him through everything." Her tone turned more teasing, and Gundham choked back a cackle. Kazuichi exclaimed in protest, ignoring the heat in his face.

"Hey," he whined(though he would say otherwise), "You guys don't need to, I-I can do plenty by myself!" Even to himself, it was pitiful. Neither of the doms showed much reaction beside a smile. 

\--

He knew Sonia was loaded but her family's home(or 'estate' as she said) was a whole different level. A gorgeous well-tended garden stretching across a lawn that could have easily been a soccer field in size, was the first declaration of wealth. Kazuichi, who was a poor nobody through-and-through(he could almost hear his partner's protest), felt dwarfed when they first walked in. The entrance was damn-near bigger than his childhood home, and he missed Sonia's endearing glance at his bewilderment.

"The maid prepared three rooms, but we can stay in my own if you guys wish," Sonia said, showing them her room. Kazuichi gaped, this wasn't a bedroom as much as it was an entirely different home. A walk-in closet, an ensuite bathroom with a clawfoot tub big enough for two people easily and a humongous shower, not to mention a mini-fridge and microwave.

"Jesus Christ this is huge!" 

Sonia snickered, "Funny I remember you saying something similar the other day." He flushed at the memory, playfully sticking out his tongue. They all agreed to sleeping in Sonia's room, to her apparent delight. After all three of them washed up, having been on flights and airports all day, Sonia gestured for him to sit on the bed. The bed, god it was like a cloud, almost swallowed him whole. Though he didn't have much time to appreciate it.

"Gundham and I discussed a potential scene." Kazuichi looked at them, waiting for her to continue, "Well, we discussed hunting..you. Not for real but considering your nickname we could roleplay with me as a hunter, and Gundham as somewhat of a hunting dog."

"And for me?"

"You'd have to hide from us, try not to get caught. If you evade us for 20 minutes we'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day but if you get caught-"

"Wait like just in this room?"

Sonia sighed, giving look for the interruption, "I'll get to that. As I was saying, if you get caught you'll do whatever we want for the day." The gleam in her eyes, clearly stating her ideas, brought heat both to his face and barreling downwards. "As for where, depends on all of our comfort levels. Though we'd need more space than this." A comfortable silence settled over them, though they were all thinking about what to do. Kazuichi had taken to sprawling over their laps.

"Wait, are your parents home?"

"No they're on a business trip only the maids are here," both the boys shot her an incredulous look, "Holy fuck we're stupid."

Sonia quickly made arrangements and when she came back, mirth glimmered in her face. Kazuichi's partners confirmed the scene and happily chatted about some new show. While he did offer nods and the occasional quip, his mind was elsewhere. The comments made in jest had him thinking. How did they see him? As if he were weak, or did they even see him as a guy? The rational part of his brain refuted him, telling him that it was baseless. That they clearly loved him, if their new nickname (little prince) was any indication. Still his thoughts were stewing and a rotten little idea sprouted. 

Of course his ideas never worked.

\--

He expected it to be difficult to lay out, but it turned out to be almost… easy. Gundham had gone to look at the hoard of animals Sonia had. Turns out her parents were quite enthusiastic animal-lovers. The sky turned a liliac when he got the courage to actually implement his idea. His stomach churning, he approached a lounging Sonia and his hands wrung together. Sonia looked up at the nervous one, a question forming on her face. Before she could say it, or he lost his bravery, he put his hands on the chair in an attempt to cage her.

222222222222

The move, which always worked in anime, didn't have much effect besides confusion on her part. An awkward silence arose before Sonia let out a small snicker.

"Okay what's going on baby? You're being a dork," she teased, lightly tapping his nose. Kazuichi felt his face heat at that. He cleared his throat in preparation.

"I'm gonna be in charge t-tonight."

Sonia raised an eyebrow and he couldn't have felt more stupid. The way he deepened his voice made him sound more like a cartoon character than a man. Trying to puff up his chest, look at least somewhat dominant, he tried again.

"Don't- Don't give me that look. I want you to- you'll see how manly I can be," he stuttered. Sonia's face flashed with something he couldn't quite place. It settled into the face he knew from denied orgasms and harsh spanks. He shuddered at that thought, and that his idea was already unraveling. 

"Oh," her tone was dangerously light, "I'll see? How do you know I don't already know?"

He paused, mind sputtering at that. "I-I just know okay!"

"Hmm, then how 'bout a little bet my love. If you can prove to me whatever you think is manly, then I'll admit that you're manly. If not… then your backside won't like me very much little one," she said evenly, but her eyes betrayed her. They were bright and brimming with the idea she'd win. Kazuichi couldn't deny such an offer though, even if he could already feel the ache if he lost. So, perhaps naively, he nodded.

Almost instantaneously, Sonia's thigh pressed against his crotch. He gasped, giving Sonia a pouty look.

"Come on bunny. Prove to me you're a man."

That last sentence had him jumping her, kissing her and his hands began roaming. Sonia kissed him back and her tongue snaked into his mouth. She was taking charge again. Their tongues fought for dominance yet she still won. She pulled back, ignoring Kazuichi's whines.

"You'll need to do better than that."

Accepting his loss kissing-wise, he moved onto her neck. He sucked and bit until the skin became purple. She let out a low groan, gripping his long hair. She yanked it, her eyes glimmering. Kazuichi was already flushed and hard, the hair-pulling coaxing out a moan. He pulled on her clothes, looking for her consent. After her nod, he striped her, finding her beautiful body. Her body was lithe and muscles bulged from her thighs. A whine escaped his throat, much to Sonia's delight. He nuzzled her thigh, before lightly licking her clit. Sonia's hand pushed him further, and he began eating her out. Her moans were soft and the lack of praise or any indication had his heart in his stomach. 

He pulled away quickly, trying to ignore her look. He mumbled something about fucking her, his voice growing smaller. She gave a small laugh but agreed. Hurriedly, he undressed and grabbed lube. She smiled at his hurried efforts to finger her open. When he finally went in, his heart pounded with anxiety. Though it wasn't Sonia's voice that taunted him, the words floating around had warm wetness sliding down his cheek. He felt Sonia stiffen as they dripped off his cheeks, and he stopped his thrusts. Tears came in cascades now and he hardly registered her coos or her soft hands brushing the tears away. After a few moments, Sonia had them rearranged with Kazuichi curled on her lap. He was still emitting soft sobs and he buried his face in her neck out of shame. All that only to end up a blubbering mess on Sonia's lap. His breathing became more erratic as he thought about how much of a fool he made of himself. Surely she would hate him after this,maybe even see how disgustingly average he was compared to them.

"It's okay honey. Okay? Just breathe with me," she said soothingly, he obeyed instinctively following her breaths and focusing on her heart beat, " You're doing great, little one. I'm so proud of you. My little prince is so perfect for me huh." Kazuichi sniffled, pressing himself closer. The praise had his heart fluttering and he was finally calming down.

"..'M sorry."

"It's okay Kaz, my baby wasn't feeling so good today huh?" A pause. "Do you want to tell me why you decided to try being so macho tonight?" Her voice was teasing but Kazuichi didn't miss the concerned undertone in her voice. He whined, only seeking to hide his shame. 

"Just- I dunno? Felt insecure. I-I was worried you guys, maybe, thought I was weak or-or something like that." Sonia paused, her breath hitching at that.

"Sweetheart, you are so amazing and strong. Neither of us would ever think that," she murmured. Kazuichi shifted, his thoughts whispering otherwise. He just nuzzled her, hoping she would drop it. Of course, she wouldn't and her hand guided his face to hers. Her eyes roamed his face for the truth, his confession.

"Tell what you're thinking bun." It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

"Can we- can we just do this later? Please," he pleaded.

"It's this, or I hold up my end of the bet."

"How do you know I lost?"

"Neither of us came, you failed in that."

"So just spanking," he groaned. Sonia sighed lightheartedly.

"Or you talk sweetheart." Kazuichi whined again but mumbled a small no. Sonia sighed but maneuvered him across her lap. 

"Ready love?" He had hidden his red face in his arm though he nodded. The first slap hitched his breath. Steadily, she continued warming his ass which was becoming a bright red. She paused, pressing down on the sensitive skin, savoring his yelp. Kazuichi turned to look at her, frowning. She gave a particularly hard one on the fleshy bit right between the butt and thigh. She continued to pay special attention to it. Kazuichi was quietly crying at this point. The pain and how his erection must be noticable had him blubbering. He sniffled weakly when she started to slow. The spanks became lighter, and spread apart before she stopped entirely.

"Mistress," he said meekly. Sonia immediately pulled him up, rubbing his back soothingly. He preened under her soft attention, trying to ignore how his erection pushed against her stomach.  _ 'Dumbass, why do you like this, it's disgusting  _ you're  _ disgusting, she probably hates you-' _

Her next words were a mere whisper, "It's okay you liked it."

And as she began to provide lotions, Kazuichi could only think about tomorrow and how he will definitely win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i disappeared lol


	8. The Hunt/Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi gets...dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:
> 
> me: I update at the middle of the night good sir, what is this sleep

He was definitely going to lose.

The realization hit him when they gave him clothes (not that something with so little fabric could ever be considered that) that were actually easy to move in, if not a bit breezy. They were much more...suitably dressed for lack of a better word. Gundham had a pair of fuzzy dog ears, opposite to Kazuichi's white bunny ones. Examining how the fabric moved around his body, how it felt pressed against him, felt sensual, erotic even. Especially with his two dominants watching his every move. He forced his eyes away from their predatory gaze to turn towards them. He swallowed, his throat somehow growing tight.

"Well, let's get started."

\--

With a timer set for twenty minutes and half the mansion to hide in, his odds looked good. He had snuck through the rooms, trying to find a good spot. He heard Sonia's whistling, and Gundham dutifully following her. Shit, they were close. He dove under the bed, wedging himself to a near-invisible corner. He heard footsteps enter, walk around and then they just...stopped. And sat on the bed. He almost hissed. Those fucking teases.

"Huh, I could have sworn he was in one of these rooms? We were right behind him." He didn't dare breathe, move or even think about Sonia's words. 

"Perhaps we should check again my Lady." A sigh and a creak of the bed. Footsteps moved away from him, where they seemed to move away from the room. Kazuichi stayed stock still. He could win, if he just stayed put.

"Fuck he really isn't here."   
  


A door shut and footsteps actually retreated. They...they tried to trick him. Scheming bastards. He crawled out from under the bed, a new pout forming. He pressed an ear against the door, checking for their movements. He tip-toed around the hallway, finding a cushy room full of pillows and other unwanted items. Digging around for a hiding spot, he squished his thighs together. Being hunted, knowing one mistake could make him lose, it was hot. His body seemed to pick up on the slightest brush of fabric. The lace panties had his dick plumping up, not helping his endeavour. He decided to hide in the closet, behind the fluffiest of blankets. He wasn't sure when his eyes began to flutter but next thing he knew Gundham and Sonia were in the room. Gundham was getting closer by the second, already shifting the items in front of the blankets. Kazuichi was trapped. A bunny chased into a corner, waiting for the dogs teeth to sink into him. The thought had his dick twitching awake. Half-erect and trying not to make noise, he watched helplessly as Gundham sifted through the blankets. In a daze of wanting to win, he stupidly rushed out of the closet. He was light on his feet. But even that wasn't enough. Gundham, with his longer damn legs, was gaining on him and quickly. 

Gundham was now close enough that Kazuichi could feel his fingers grazing his arm. Now regretting his decision to stop working out, he panted and tried to speed up. Too late. Gundham practically tackled him (though he did his best to shield Kazuichi from the fall) and with a triumphant grin he looked at the sub. Face flushed, panting, Kazuichi looked as if he had been fucked before the day began. It took far too much effort to not rut against Gundham's powerful thighs, his dick clearly hard.

"Good boy Gundham," Sonia praised, suddenly behind them. The heat from the both did nothing to help his situation, especially as she trailed a finger over his waistband.

"We won, and that, my love-" she pulled up and let the waistband snap down again, "-means you'll be our play thing for the rest of the day. Now, both of you get up and meet me in our room." Her tone left no room for arguments. Gundham gently urged Kazuichi to get up. He pouted at the idea but moved nevertheless. Gundham gave an affectionate smile before draping him over his shoulders. Kazuichi squirmed helplessly, knowing his erection was so very obvious. And by the small suppressed chuckle Gundham gave when he dropped Kazuichi on the bed gave him reassurance in that thought. Sonia sat across from him, a small bundle of fabric in her lap.

"First order of business, you need to get clean."

He nodded and stood up. Sonia's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I didn't dismiss you nor am I finished-" Kazuichi sat down, flushing, "-you will take a shower. You need to clean everywhere and to ensure that you will shower with the sheer curtain. And the door must be opened." He stiffened slightly, the notion making arousal and embarrassment arise. Rubbing his chest awkwardly, he let out a low whine.

"Why- that's humiliating. I can do it without supervision," he said with a pout. Sonia had her eyes narrowed, and her grip tightened. Clearly, any bratty attitude wouldn't be tolerated.

"The only way you're going to get out of this is if it crosses a boundary."

"Does it paramour?"

Wait- _ shit,  _ he was just trying to be a brat. He shook his head with vigor, eyes wide. "No it doesn't, I was just playing." Their softened gaze hardened.

"Okay then, if you aren't in the bathroom undressing in 10 seconds, I'll put you over my knee," Sonia said. His stomach tensed at that and he stared her down. "One.." His will bent as she continued counting. After an intense staring contest, with Gundham urging him to go, she reached ten.

It happened quickly. He was pulled over and his clothes were pulled down. Ten harsh swats landed on the fleshy parts of his ass and thighs. He hardly had time to even tear up before being pulled back up. Sonia helped him stand and he flushed as he walked to the bathroom, his ass still stinging. His dick gave a kick as he realized they would be able to see where she had smacked. He imagined his ass painted with pink handprints. It was confirmed by Gundham's comment.

"I believe pink is his color."

He took off his top, glancing over at his doms occasionally. As he fiddled with the water temperature, their stares him antsy. The current was see-through, even with the bathroom steaming up. He got in, a hand brushing past his hard length. A scolding tut made him refrain from any further contact. He washed himself as quickly and as thorough as possible. He almost slipped out of the shower with his haste. Gundham got there with surprising speed, stabilizing him with a soft grip. In his other hand, the bundle of fabric that previously rested on Sonia's lap. 

"Be careful. We do have all day," he said softly, pressing a kiss under his jaw. 

"R-right, yeah all day."

He smiled at the other and set down the fabric. Kazuichi grabbed the fabric. He gaped. It didn't even include underwear. A set of thigh-highs, garter belt and a lacy choker was all the pile was. All soft pastels that nicely contrasted his tan skin. He had to appreciate the thought as he pulled on the items. He had difficulties with the choker, setting a pleading look to Sonia. Her eyes softened imperceptibly as she helped the wriggling boy into the soft pink lace. When she finished she couldn't help flicking the tiny bell. 

"This is to make sure we can keep track of you," she teased, leading him towards the bed. Items were piled neatly by the bed, one of Sonia's favorite straps resting on top. With a light shove, she began tying his arms together. Folded into his chest with matching pastel ropes and his legs positioned wide, he was helpless to her tying a vibrator by the sensitive spot below his head. A mere push of a button had him writhing, bucking up towards the air. He pressed his eyes shut in pleasure, oblivious to Sonia's movements. Her slender finger pressed against his hole, teasing the rim. He gave a whine, opening his eyes to plead.

"No teasing," he pouted.

"I give the orders, bun."

And- _ fuck- _ the vibrator grew in strength and she pushed her finger in. A second soon followed, scissoring him open. He moaned in ecstasy at the feeling, wanting more. Needing more. He babbled out senseless moans and strings of words in desperation. His orgasm was fast approaching until her other hand gripped him. 

"Fuck! Shit," he cried. He just wanted to  _ cum _ and her grip wasn't lessening. He felt the warm tears streak his flushed cheeks. Sonia cooed slightly, pressing kiss and love bites on his skin. As her soft pink lips pressed against him, he slurred out a plea ( or at least tried to) to just  _ please let him cum.  _ And a single word had him writhing.

"No."

She must've turned it up because his entire body burned at his dry orgasm. Despite this, he whined at the loss of her fingers. Involuntarily his body twitched his hips up, earning him a slap on the thigh. Completely senseless feeling her strap push into him, he let out another plea. She either didn't understand (unlikely, he noted, from her smirk) or she ignored him. She pulled out and thrusted her hips harshly. Her pace quickened and the bed creaked from abuse, Kazuichi was near-sobbing from both denial and pleasure. 

"Please, please I wanna cum," he sobbed out after his pleasure built into an oncoming wave, "Please, I'll be good." Her grip tightened and she quickened wordlessly. 

Another orgasm was denied.

"Fuck! Please just- I wanna- please  _ Mommy _ -"

The world seemed to stop. Humiliation hit him first and he hid(as well as he could with the bonds) his face. It was overwhelming, how he had his stupid fucking fantasies out there and- god what if this made her uncomfortable? His stupid, stupid mistake. 

"What'd you say?"

"Nuthing," he said, muffled by his hands. Sonia tsked, before gently trying to pry them off. Her green eyes that held a demanding expression softened at his misty eyes. He couldn't look at her, not looking forward to any conversation.

"Tell me and maybe I'll be lenient."

"Nuh-uh."

"Look at me love-" Despite himself, he obeyed, "-color?" Sonia looked so incredibly soft and loving as she spoke, not at all the angered version he had pictured. So with his incredible weak will power, he mumbled,

"Green."

It was like a switch flipped, her eyes hardened and the vibrator(which must have turned off) kicked back up. He whimpered, helpless to his own arousal and Sonia's hand both denying and advancing it. Her thumb pressed against the vibrator. 

"If you don't tell me what you said, I'll make damn sure you won't cum today."

He gaped.  _ 'This fucker,'  _ he thought and she turned the vibrator up further. An incentive to tell. Nevertheless he held firm.

"I'll give you till the count of ten." She paused her torment to bring a pink cock ring into view. Kazuichi bit back a whine.

"Ten…"

No, no he couldn't say it. It was humiliating.

"...Nine…"

  
  


But then again he really wanted to cum.

"...Eight…"

He'd never live it down though.

"...Seven…"

The cock ring moved closer to his near-purple dick.

"...Six…"

Fucking hell, she was really going to-

"...Five…"

Fuck it.

"I-I said I wanna cum.."

"And?"

"I called you, well-fuck-" Sonia thrusted into him, "-mm, I called you Mommy. 'M sorry." Sonia's breath hitched as he said that.

"Say it again." Her voice was raspy.

"Mommy?"

She moved her hips harshly at the sound.

"What a dirty little boy. Wanna get fucked by Mommy-" A pitiful moan was the response, "-like a fucking whore. Huh? Did you touch yourself thinking about it? Answer me, or do you want your Mommy to punish you," she said, her tone dripping with a playful venom. 

"Yes I-ah, I touched myself."

"To the idea of being a pretty little boy whoring out to Mommy. What a disgusting boy for me hmm? Such a whore for Mommy."

"Mommy," he whined. He wanted to cum, needed to cum. Sonia's pace was unforgiving, drawing out his whimpered moans. Her face was flushed, and her pupils were blown. "Mommy, Mommy, can I-fuck, can I pretty please cum? I'm your good little boy, please Mommy."

Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Sonia didn't have the willpower to deny the writhing mess below her. She let go of his abused dick, a silent answer. Kazuichi spewed out thanks through moans. He came with a cry. Sonia kissed him, silencing his cry of relief. Sonia wasn't far behind and after she came, they both lied there, tired. 

Sonia moved first, pulling out and getting to cleaning. Kazuichi slowly got up, still very fucked out. Sonia moved around the room, looking tired. Kazuichi just stared at her, even after everything she still looked amazing. Sonia either ignored it or was oblivious as she continued. 

"Sonia, can we cuddle?" The question was just as much for her benefit as his. He noticed that after domming sometimes, she needed to relax and physical touch was a great way. Sonia cocked an eyebrow but agreed. Her strong arm wrapped around his torso, and he brought his hands up to her hair, softy stroking it. Both of their bodies relaxed into each other's grip. As amazing as the sex was, this feeling of… almost domestic bliss was intoxicating. In just over six months he had fallen head over heels for both of them. To the point, he couldn't imagine his life if they left. 

To say Gundham or Sonia felt any different was incredibly ignorant. 

As if the thought of their absent lover attracted him, he walked in a few moments later, a light in his eyes. He made a soft adoring noise at the two. 

"Hello my loves. I take it your session went well." Absolutely, yes, amazingly well, were all words on his tongue as they both moved towards Gundham. Sonia beat him to it.

"Amazing, but our little prince has something to discuss." Gundham's eyes widened slightly though his face held no anger. Though, dammit he did not plan to talk about this today.

"He does? What is there to discuss? Did we cross a boundary?"

"Nope. He just, uh, slipped up in a scene and I have the sneaking suspicion that there is a bit more." They both looked at him, Sonia more probing contrasting Gundham's curiosity. He flushed, his hands instinctively fidgeting. He doubted they'd judge him but,  _ god _ if it wasn't completely embarrassing.

"Uh-well, so I kinda, not kinda, I definitely have this kind of- I mean it's not a fantasy but like a kink? I dunno but-"

"My Dark Love, please just tell us. Your senseless ramblings only worsen your endeavors."

Well, no better time than the present he guessed. "- _ IwanttocallyouMommyandDaddybutIdon'tknowifyouguyslikeit. _ "

Gundham froze, not blinking though Sonia had a strange look of, was it pride? He continued fidgeting, were they mad? What if Gundham wasn't as nice as Sonia was? 

"Kazuichi-" Fuck Gundham used his real name, "-You-you weren't under the assumption that we wouldn't like it? Right? Surely, both of us have expressed being comfortable with many titles."

"Yeah but-"

"My Dearest Prince, the idea of you calling either of us that is… a wonderful thought." Gundham moved closer and it was then Kazuichi was aware of his erection. "Call me Daddy, love." And who was he to deny him.

"Uhm, Daddy," Kazuichi mumbled, pressing closer to Gundham. A low groan was his reward.

"Oh, being ignored by my boyfriends. The tragedy, the betrayal." The two boys laughed at her jesting comments, pulling her into the embrace.

"Way to ruin a moment Sonia," Kazuichi said. 

"I believe it's Mommy to you."

"Yes, do not forget you are still ours for the day. And as a reward for being so honest, you'll only refer to us as Mommy and Daddy." Kazuichi flushed at that before whining at the unfairness. Both dos ignored his embarrassment, instead moving to the couch. Kazuichi was placed on Gundham's lap, conveniently on his hard-on. Being nearly nude, he felt Gundham's considerable length pressing against the swell of his ass. The sting from the earlier punishment subsided into pleasant warmth only worsening his case. Or improving, depending on your viewpoint. He tried to stay calm. But who can stay calm when your boyfriend's dick is pressed against you and his hands move up to your nipples.

"Gundham," he said, startled. A slap on the thigh was his only response. Gundham moved his hips subtly though his attention focused on the show Sonia had picked. He bit his lip to restrain himself. He'd have to ask for anything more and by the way his face burned at the thought, no-go. He could handle the teasing, right? Right? Of course he wouldn't be so weak-willed, he'd give in. Yeah, of course. Kazuichi Souda, mechanic and sub to two wonderful doms, would not break. He'd not give in.

"Baby, you're getting hard." He jumped at Sonia's voice and looked down to find , indeed, he was hard. Gundham gave a light chuckle, giving a harsh pull to the rosy nubs. Kazuichi cried out, his dick plumping up further. Tears pricked his eyes and his legs pushed together. Gundham pulled them apart tracing the veins of his cock. 

"Mmnn, I-"

"Something wrong baby boy, perhaps something down south." Gundham flicked his cock, indicating exactly what he was implying. Kazuichi couldn't help himself, so he grinded down on Gundham. Strong hands stilled his hips in warning.

"If you want something, then ask."

No, he couldn't, right? Not embarrassing himself again, no sirree. "Daddy, Daddy please. Stuff me full. Please Daddy I need-I need your cock." He could  _ feel _ Gundham's smirk as his hand moved towards his pants. God, he had the willpower of cooked spinach. Even so, feeling the tip of Gundham push against him, knowing how easy it was for him. It was as erotic as it was humilating. 

"Good, you're doing well." Kazuichi almost laughed at that. Gundham nipped and kissed down his neck, working towards the collarbone.

"Si-Daddy can you move?...Please," he begged, moving his hips as an incentive. He gave a noncommittal hmm, a thumb stroking up his thigh. 

"I'm sorry little one. If you wish for me to move I will not oblige. I need you to ride me, love." Kazuichi pouted, already tired. Nevertheless, he moved his hips, slower than Gundham would like but he seemed satisfied. Sonia ran a hand over his body, lightly playing with his nipple. He let out small whimpers and cries at the contact. He looked, and felt, wrecked and desperate. Riding Gundham completely exposed, while Sonia and Gundham were both fully-dressed and not a hair out of place. Gundham yanked his head back.

"I didn't say stop."

He began moving again, panting as Gundham's cock filled him and brushed his prostate with every movement. He whined again, reaching for Gundham, Sonia, anyone really. Some small voices were utterly embarrassed at his position but it was just Sonia and Gundham.

Or not.

A maid, he assumed, entered and didn't flinch at the scene. Neither doms reacted although Gundham began moving his hips. He knew Kazuichi would try to stop. But why deprive the nice lady of a show.

"Apologies for interrupting but I need to collect any trash." Sonia nodded, gesturing for her to have at it. Kazuichi, however, was trying his best to hide everything. Hands over his chest and crotch, legs pressed together. 

"No need to hide, bunny. Everyone would love to see your body, gorgeous," Gundham said, hands gently grazing his arms. "Show her how pretty you are, love." His body loosened and Gundham took the opportunity to thrust upward. Kazuichi squeaked, caught off-guard. Sonia ruffled his hair affectionately before moving towards her bathroom. The maid was moving around the room, sneaking occasional glances at Kazuichi. She didn't look disgusted but intrigued.

"Gun-Gundham, I-"

"That isn't my title." Kazuichi froze, Gundham stopped completely. Gundham pinched his thigh when Kazuichi didn't correct himself. 

"That's no fair," he grumbled.

"Poor thing."

Kazuichi pouted, but fuck, Gundham was completely still. He didn't even spare any attention after Kazuichi refused again. If he was going to being naked and have a cock up his ass with someone else in the room, at least fuck him. Better to be embarrassed and aroused than plainly embarrassed. He moved his hips, willing to get himself off but the way Gundham growled and gripped his cock was an astounding no. 

"Daddy, please can you move?" His voice was soft, near silent. He knew Gundham heard him, yet the bastard acted unaware. He repeated himself. No dice. He couldn't be any louder without the maid hearing him. He gnawed his lip, weighing the options. Wait for her to leave and ask, but what if Gundham says he missed his chance. Or he could ask again. He tried again, same volume.

"Hm? Bun, you must speak up," Gundham said, plenty loud for the maid to hear. She looked over, not hiding her look up his body. She turned a nice pink and cleared her throat, still staring. Kazuichi avoided her gaze as his next words slipped off his tongue.

"Daddy, please move. I-I want you to move."

The maid cocked an eyebrow, moving closer. Gundham gladly obliged him, his hips a haunting melody, playing every inch of his body. Kazuichi moaned at the feeling. He loved this. Getting fucked like a useless whore, a toy for his master, or Daddy in this case. His fantasy didn't even touch this. Feeling so exposed, knowing that someone was watching him getting fucked. He was completely helpless.

"Sir, may I touch him?" Gundham didn't react to the question, looking to Kazuichi. Sonia entered again, done with whatever she did in the bathroom. Kazuichi looked at her, eyes big and teary. He wanted them to answer, wanted them to take control. Both of them knew his response. So Sonia patted the maid's back.

"Go ahead. He won't mind, will you baby?" The look of trust he gave her as he nodded had everyone in the room smiling at his cuteness. The maid (who, Kazuichi noticed, had the prettiest brown eyes) reached out, stroking his face with one hand and the other moving around his thigh. She looked so kind as her hand was brought closer to his cock.

"Uh-M-Ma'am please don't please don't stop," Kazuichi whined, wanting more. The idea of Gundham fucking him while someone he didn't know touched him was more enticing than he'd admit. She didn't stop, thank god, and decided to spread his legs. Albeit, hesitantly.

"He's very pretty," she murmured. Sonia and Gundham nodded their agreement. Kazuichi felt pressure build in his core.

"Daddy can I cum?"

"Ask our guest, pretty baby." Sonia had a devious smirk as she looked at the maid.

"Ma'am can I cum? Pretty please," he said, flushing at his words. 

"Of course. How polite," she cooed, brushing over his tip. Kazuichi moaned wantonly, his hips twitching upwards. His head tilted against Gundham's shoulder as he came, thanks and broken sentences pouring out. Gundham quickened his pace, holding Kazuichi's hips. The boy hadn't even recovered from his orgasm by the time Gundham's load spilled into him. His hot breath tickled his ear, making him squirm.

By the time they had come down, the maid was gone and Sonia handed them water bottles.

"Drink up, especially you Kazzy."

"Yes, two orgasms without proper hydration isn't ideal." He wrinkled his nose, he hated water, hated the bland taste. He merely glared at the bottle. Sonia sighed, more resigned than annoyed. She opened it, and, before Kazuichi could think, it was on his lips. She was forcing him to drink it. Kazuichi swallowed the water that streamed into his mouth. Despite her sudden action, she was careful to keep him from choking.

"Good boy," Sonia praised. "So good and pretty. We're gonna give you a little break, so if you're hungry let us know." Gundham wiped off the cum on him, pressing a kiss on his jaw. They seemed to debate whether to just put a plug in or not. They decided on cleaning him, much to his relief. He didn't want to test something like that.

"Bend over, we're just gonna clean ya then food. Alrighty babe," Sonia said. He simply obeyed. Honestly food sounded amazing as well as a break. He may love them but he's still human. He laid limply as they cleaned, tender in contrast to their previous touches. It was surprisingly efficient and soon he was swept up into Sonia's arms.

"Time for nourishment."

"Wai-am I going in this? " A set of confused nods. "But then they'll see me."

"Color?"

"Green but-"

"Then you're going." Her tone left no room for argument and he was pulled along to the kitchen. Anyone who passed by didn't acknowledge him and it aroused him more than he would like to admit. When they arrived, a maid finally acknowledged him though it was only a smile.

"Ah hello Lady Sonia, what brings you here? Is there something in particular you want? You could have simply called for it," she said. Kazuichi shot an offended look at her. She just wants to embarrass him. He wrinkled his nose and pouted like a toddler not getting their toy. 

"I know but we just needed to get out of the room," she sat down, pulling Kazuichi into her lap, " Our little one can get antsy." Flustered at the comment, he almost slipped out of her grip. She steadied him with ease, no one even caring about it. Sonia asked for simple foods, sandwiches and soup. 

"I assume the soup for him." The maid pushed the bowl towards him, only looking at Sonia. He pouted, really wanting attention. While being their mere toy was exciting, he still didn't like being ignored. 

"Thank you," Sonia replied simply. Kazuichi reached for the bowl, realizing there wasn't enough silverware.

"Hey can I get-"

"I'm feeding you." Gundham seemed to read his mind. Sonia shot a look at him, retorting that she wanted to. Too bewildered to react, he just gaped. Something between frustration and arousal had his words disabled. His legs clenched and he shifted against her. He couldn't get erect right now. The two doms seemed to be in the midst of a bullfight. Kazuichi just wanted to eat. 

"Guys can I just feed myself? I'm hungry," he whined as pitifully as he could muster. They didn't hesitate with their 'no'. He pouted, he just wanted food. After they noticed, Sonia cooed and snatched the spoon from Gundham. Amidst shouts of unfairness and 'treachery', Sonia fed him dutifully. She alternated between feeding him and herself, but it was how she treated him that had heat coiling around his stomach. Her look held both gentleness and mockery. 

"Such a good boy for Mommy," she whispered as Kazuichi accepted another spoonful. He almost choked. As he was coughing, the two doms lips twitched. They loved seeing him flustered and it wasn't unnoticed. The rest of lunch seemed to calm down, except for the occasional glance from the staff which definitely didn't make his dick twitch, no siree. 

\--

He wasn't sure how long it had been. A dildo was stretching him out and a ring gag kept his noises muffle. The scene was obscene yet his doms never paid him mind. Any noise he made, any whine was met with a harsh slap. A cock ring was the main point of torment. They didn't touch him, except to dole out slaps. He kneeled in front of them, begging for attention. They didn't oblige. 

It went on like that for another half-hour.

He was desperate for anything. He pushed his nose against Gundham, an invitation. He laughed cruelly, a sound that had Kazuichi drooling. His length settled in his throat, a smell that was only Gundham surrounding him. He controlled himself. He wouldn't do any of the depraved things his mind yelled for. He was their toy today. He wanted to please them however possible.

And if he got something out of it, oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls,,,im sad and horny


	9. Body Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied SH and mentions of ED and toxic relationships
> 
> Sonia and Gundham hate how Kazuichi doesn't see his own worth, and try to change it
> 
> a.k.a me projecting on Kazzy and what I want

To say Kazuichi was insecure was an understatement. When he wasn't over-acting confidence, he was putting himself down. Albeit subtle, it was clear what he thought of himself. 

His opinion of Sonia and Gundham couldn't differ more. Both in and out of scenes he looked at them like they were his world, because they were. He just couldn't understand they felt the same way. Maybe that's why the incident affected him so much. 

_ Sonia had woken them up at 7, talking about some sale at an upscale mall. When both boys were hesitant, she had exclaimed that she would  _ not  _ have her boyfriends be anything less than fabulous. So, at the too-early time of eight a.m they were in her car heading towards the mall. The mall that he went to with another woman so long ago. But surely, she would have moved by now. _

_... Right? _

_ Sonia dragged them to half the store, insisting on buying almost everything in their size. By the time they reached Hot Topic (by Gundham's request), the boys were collapsing under bags. _

_ "Y'know Sonia, you really didn't need to get us all this," Kazuichi said over a mountain of bags  _

_ "I know but I wanted to spoil my boys for a day."  _

_ Gundham choked at that, and both of them were red. And for a second, it seemed like the day would be great, that nothing could ruin it. Of course, nothing went the way Kazuichi planned. He saw a familiar head bobbing towards him that chilled his blood. The girl was short, barely coming up to his shoulders. She was cheery, kind almost. _

_ "Oh my god Souda! Is that you? I thought you looked familiar." _

_ He laughed awkwardly.  _ Fuck _ of course he'd see his ex here.  _

_ "Yeah, uh long time no see." _

_ "God you look a lot bigger than I remember. Did you gain weight?" _

_ "I don't believe that's your business," Sonia interjected. Her face was stone, none of the kindness or beautiful anger written on it. Her hand was placed firmly on his back. It was a steadying touch he was nauseatingly grateful for. Gundham was lurking close by, trusting Sonia to handle it. But the girl's face contorted into a sneer. _

_ "I'm just saying. He looked better when he was with me-" Memories of cool porcelain against him, stomach pains keeping him awake for days flashed by "-, honestly how'd he get with someone like you." _

_ "He-" _

_ "Ah! You're clearly not a looks person then. Aw, don't look so down Souda. Anyone can see you've let yourself go since we broke up." Sonia looked at him in surprise. His arms crept around his stomach (his too-fat, disgusting stomach, how could anyone look at him) as if it would protect him. Gundham had finally had enough and stepped in. _

_ "He looks just fine to me." She laughed, looking between the two boys. _

_ "I knew it! You  _ are  _ a fucking fag-" _ _   
  
_

_ "What did you call him," Gundham spat, rage tracing his beautiful face.  _

_ "I knew the second you couldn't fucking get it up. No wonder you're so fucking filthy. You whore yourself out to men. Can you even call yourself a man," she crooned cruelly. He couldn't breath, or think, he wanted to go home and sleep. Maybe for an eternity. _

_ "I-I am a man." _

_ "No, you are nothing but a fucking fairy. No a faggot who can't even get hard. Does your little boyfriend," she put boyfriend in air quotes, ''know that?" _

_ "He can get it up just fine, I assure you," Sonia defended. Both of the doms looked shocked at her words. _

_ "Wait- you're dating both of them?!" _

_ "Y-yeah, I guess." _

_ "That's disgusting. You really are a whore. Fucking dirty bitch." She spat on his shoes and he stood there, taking it all. _

_ "How'd you even get them looking like that? I could see them together but you-" _ _   
  
_

_ "We love him, that's why we are with him." But his stupid brain couldn't stop thinking that it wasn't true. This was purely a sex thing at first. Physical attraction. They made sense. THey were two greek gods meant for each other and he… he was nothing. A pig. A worthless stupid pig.  _

_ "Really? Tell me what's there to love about someone like him." And her venom-coated words had him walking right out of the store. He didn't say anything. He couldn't without breaking down. His breath came in painful heaves. Everything, the light and sounds, it was too much. His head pounded and the world seemed to slip away from him. Vaguely, he understood Sonia yelling his name and Gundham's hand on his shoulder shortly after. He knew they were there but they weren't at the same time. Every shitty memory, insults he internalized, came to the surface.He just-he needed to get away. From everything. _

_ From them. _

_ His voice came in a whisper, "Just leave me alone. I'll drop these off at the car, but I'm taking the subway." Deep down, he wanted their words but he knew they were lies. What else could they be? She was right. He was disgusting. A pervert, a faggot, someone only worth the orgasm they provide.  _

_ The subway ride felt much more alone than he'd like to admit. _

_ (Tw: ED talk/mention Implied mild SH. Skip over if sensitive to such topics) _

Ever since then, he saw the others only twice. It was difficult to avoid them but he did it. He needed to look better before he saw them. He cut back on everything. He ate celery most often but did have the occasional apple. His stomach grumbled terribly. But everytime he looked in the mirror it was filled with flaws. His thighs were too fat, his arms looked like an elephant's trunk, and his stomach, god his stomach was the worst. It was pudgy, soft looking. He had stretch marks around his hips. He looked more like a pudding boy than a man. Especially when he looked at Gundham. Gundham was all angles and muscles, he was a real man. 

He needed to be like that.

He worked until he passed out. Then when he awoke, he worked more. It had only been a week since then but he had almost destroyed all progress made. He was up to three regular meals a day, and hell he had slept better with Sonia and Gundham. Curling up beside them made him feel safe and warm. Without that, he had slept probably 3 hours a night. 

He was well on his way to killing himself if it went on. 

Sonia finally caught him though. She dragged him from the gym, where he was barely strong enough to walk. He wanted to cry but even that felt tiring. When she got him into the room, Gundham pulled him into a strong hug. It was like a dam broke. First, one tear fell, then another, then two more. He clung to Gundham like a lifeline to keep him from drifting to a place he had long since forgotten.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll do better, I'll look better I swear. I'll make sure I'm perfect," he blabbered, near-incoherent. Sonia seemed to hold her breath, brushing away hair to kiss his neck. She saw a mark that looked like he had scraped off skin. Gundham didn't look much happier about that although he focused on comforting Kazuichi. Eventually the only sound in the room was Kazuichi quiet, broken noises. He was limp in Gundham's arms, completely given up.

"Sweetheart," Kazuichi gave a small whimper, "-Hey it's okay. I'm just getting you on the bed." Gone was the odd dialect or bravado, only concern and unending love. He never once looked up, or even flinched as Gundham maneuvered them onto Sonia's bed. Sonia joined them soon after, water in her hand. 

  
  


"C'mere Kazzy, drink something," she said, pressing it against his lips. He accepted it, desperate for any comfort. He wanted them, wanted their soft looks and touches. The reassurance they loved him. Before he could say that, or anything really, drowsiness tugged on his eyelids. They drooped and with Sonia ruffling his hair and Gundham's warm body he was asleep.

(Skip to here)

\--

They hated seeing him like this. So entirely not himself. They missed their silly, gorgeous, bratty prince. She looked at his tear-stained face and her heart hurt. Gundham shared the same sentiment. 

"We need to do something."

"Agreed."

\--

When Kazuichi woke up, pain hit him first. His stomach protested his recent mistreatment and his limbs soon agreed. The next thing was the warmth. Feeling of hands in his hair, bodies against him. Despite himself, his lips quirked into a smile. He missed this, missed them. Embarrassment for last night was far from his mind, getting almost high from this feeling after the lonely week. Sonia groaned behind him, stretching.

"Are you feeling better love," Sonia asked gently, her lips ghosting his neck. His ear grew hot, not from embarrassment but from proximity.

"Yeah, yeah just-thanks for everything," he said. Sonia gave a small hm, peppering kisses on him. Her arms wrapped around his stomach and he was suddenly aware of every inch of skin that touched him. Insecurity wrapped his head.

"You're so pretty my dear," Gundham praised, hands gripping Kazuichi's hips. He startled, a small whimper popping past his lips. Gundham nor Sonia seemed to mind much, adoring hands still roaming across his skin. Sonia's soft hands travelled over his stretch marks and he just-he couldn't.

"Don't touch those," he said much colder than he liked.

"Oh uhm sorry but why?"

"Just don't they're annoying and ugly and-"

Gundham cut in, "Nothing about you is anywhere near those foul words." Kazuichi sputtered, unable to convey the flurry of emotion he had. Gundham held a strong fiery gaze. It dared him to disagree. He silenced. He hated being on the receiving end of Gundham's glare.

"Enough Gundham. Kazzy, can we talk?"

Oh  _ fuck _

\--

Turns out, it was just a new idea they wanted to discuss. Sonia had grown out of her dorm room and was looking at moving into a flat her parents owned. It had more than enough space for the three of them and was rather close to their college. She asked if they wanted to move in with her. Gundham agreed instantly, they had been dating for almost two years so it was about time. Kazuichi was a tad more hesitant.

"But, I'm on a scholarship, so I wouldn't be able to work for rent." Both of them looked confused.

"My parents already own it, and are happy to finance it," she replied. 

"No, I can't do that. They were already too nice last month and besides, it isn't fair."

"If you were worried about finances, you don't need to. I swear we just want to take care of you. Studying takes precedence over anything but we want to take away the stress of housing."

"It's not a-"

"My Darkest Dear, what is holding you back? We see that you have great ideas that simply do not fit into your space," Gundham said. His hand pointed towards the blueprints and sketches that he stored in Sonia's room. His room wasn't much different with papers thrown around. It wasn't as if it wasn't tempting. But…

"Do i even deserve it?" His thought seemed helpless. Like a weak kitten needing guidance. And it sounded worse out loud.

"Of course you do."

Well, shit who can say no to that.

\--

The next few days were normal… in a way. They were definitely more involved in his day, insisting on eating with him, working out with him. He didn't spend more than five minutes without them. And it made him pleased. He liked their attention to him, loved any kind they would offer. Just as long as they were there. 

"Honey, you should eat more. I know you like pork," Sonia sweetly intoned. She put some pork onto his plate. Kazuichi went to refuse but seeing her genuine concern made it impossible. He begrudgingly ate everything. Gundham muttered a soft ' _ good boy _ ' when he took the last bite. God, he'd never get used to that. The butterflies in those two words.

Sonia had been surprisingly prompt in moving them. Within hours of confirmation people had come and boxed everything up. Another hour later, someone arrived to pick them up. When they had got there essentials were already unpacked, and all that was left was some decor and personal belongings. She hadn't even flinched with unpacking their toys and setting up what she called their new 'playroom'. The bed was smaller but the room as a whole was spacious. Luckily Sonia locked it to ensure people wouldn't see into the room filled with crops and toys.

Gundham unlocked the door, and the remaining two stumbled to the counters with groceries. 

"Gundham," he whined, "did you have to buy the entire stock of animal food?"

"It wasn't the entire stock."

He glared at him. He huffed again. Their entire mood was off. It felt like pity and sadness and those prying eyes that follow you in a crowd. He couldn't have one fucking normal night huh? Sonia bit the inside of her cheek and eyed Kazuichi. Determining if this could just hurt him further. What if it helped? She noticed how he paused at the mirror, and how his face flashed with pure disgust. She was going to kill that bitch. After Kazuichi is better of course.

"Kaz, are you up for some 'fun' tonight?"

"Oh-uh sure! What kind?"

Gundham side-eyed her. "We wish to surprise you Demon Prince." His spine stiffened at the new endearment. He smiled at the doms in understanding.

"We just need you to undress in our room," she intoned soothingly. He obeyed, honestly excited about a scene. He needed a release. He was a little surprised at the notion of using their room. Wasn't the playroom meant for this? Eh, he could care less as he shed his clothing. He didn't have any further instruction so he sat on the bed and waited. Every second was torturous. It hadn't been a minute yet he was still near-twitching. 

Right on time.

Gundham and Sonia were in their normal clothes. No implements or toys besides ribbon and a strap. He pouted unintentionally, what were they planning? Sonia was the instigator, prodding him to lie down. Gundham tied him up and the ribbon against his skin brought his cock to life.

"Sweetheart, you're gorgeous, god I love seeing you like this," Sonia murmured. Her hand traced and cupped his pec. A weak whine sounded through the room, his whine. Sonia pressed a smile against his neck. Gundham wasn't fair behind, kissing his thighs. He whimpered, confused and aroused.

"Mistress-" Sonia shushed him.

"None of that tonight,okay? We are just want you to feel good. No need for names. Mistress isn't here tonight."

"Neither is Sir."

Gundham brushed a hand against Kazuichi's stomach, relishing in his shocked noise. He murmured a string of compliments.

"Dark Queen, look at his waist, isn't it perfect? So soft and small for us. Fits perfectly in our arms." Sonia hmmed in agreement. His face grew unbearably hot at that. He squirmed against the touch, feather-light touches prickling his skin.

"Good boy," she cooed, tweaking a nipple. He gasped, liquid splashing onto his torso. Pre-cum dripped from his slit and- fuck why is he this turned-on? 

"Sonia, that's no-not fair," Kazuichi whined as she again groped his chest. His statement was punctuated by Gundham's mouth on his thigh. A trail of purple marks littered along his thighs. Small white marks and burns amongst them. 

"Gundham, please," he slurred out, grinding his hips into the air. Sonia's lips pressed against his, tongue silencing his pleas. Gundham murmur "pretty boy' but it felt distant. It had been against his dick. He had barely had time to process his words, or Sonia pulling away, before warm wetness enveloped it. 

"Gundham, ah- thank-fuck, feels good," Kazuichi said. He squirmed around Gundham's mouth. It was an unusual feeling for him. He felt so floaty, and distant. He didn't mind that, but he felt entirely safe and admired. A feeling he only got in scenes or in dreams. But this wasn't a real scene. At least, not the kind he was used to. Sonia's touch brought him into reality separate from the divine blowjob. She trailed a hand around his hip, soft kisses soon following. She took extra care in the scars that littered his stomach, her face morphing into an almost distraught look. Kazuichi couldn't have that.

"Sonia, 's okay. Please don't be sad." Both of them stopped, much to his discontent. Their eyes were soft, and full of pure emotion. It was too many to follow, sadness, love, and he couldn't quite tell. 

"It's okay baby. We're not sad, we just don't like the idea of you getting hurt," she assured.

"Promise Mommy?" He hadn't even meant to call her that. But he felt so small and safe, it just slipped. Sonia cooed and Gundham traced circles on Kazuichi's hips. His face, his handsome face, was so kind. It was the face Kazuichi had seen only with Gundham treating young pets. It only increased the feeling of being tiny. His brain couldn't form anything that wasn't them. No insecurities or sadness. Only the feeling of their hands caressing every inch of his body-his soul. 

"Mommy please, can you and Daddy fuck me please?"

"Who do you want to fuck your mouth, honey?"

"Yes, do you want her or me?"

Kazuichi whined. "No, want you both to fuck me. At the same time. Please," he mewled. Gundham visibly flustered at the lewd request while Sonia was practically drooling. 

"Baby, wanna us both in you huh? How cute," Sonia praised, "Gundham can you get him prepped?"

"Of course." With that Gundham lubed up two fingers, and prodded his hole. Sonia untied him just as Gundham pushed past his rim. He keened at the feeling, reaching out for Sonia.

"What a pretty boy! So cute for us baby, that's our good boy," Sonia cooed, grabbing the boy's hand.

"He's magnificent, so perfect for us dear. I could just eat him up," Gundham said, playfully nipping at Kazuichi's inner thigh. Sonia begrudgingly let go of his hand and began putting her strap-on.

"Gundham, honey, you can put it in first."

"Daddy please hurry, please."

Gundham made a soft noise of acknowledgment. He quickly replaced his fingers with his dick when Kazuichi began whining. Gundham pulled him up into his lap. Sonia moved behind him. She pushed it in slowly, checking for any discomfort. When she was finally finished, Kazuichi wiggled his hips. He blabbered out pleas for them to move. They began, albeit slow. Kazuichi was just fine with that. He loved the feeling of being so full that he felt he was going to be split in half. In the back of his mind, he noticed the praises of Gundham and Sonia. They were focused on his body, how cute it was, how much they loved a certain part. Each one was followed by a hickey. They took turns, his shattered reasoning explained. With each thrust, his cock twitched in preparation. He wanted to cum. He needed that wave of euphoria that followed. Kazuichi was far too-gone to properly form a sentence. Only consumed with pure horniness and love. So he just came.

And forgot to ask for permission. 

He realized a few moments after. Gundham nor Sonia minded, and continued.

"Good boy, cumming all pretty for us," Sonia crooned. Gundham didn't need words, for his kiss was answer enough. Kazuichi was so, so happy they weren't upset. He was borderline limp with pleasure. He tried to stay focused and not completely melt. Sonia's soft hands playing with his nipples and Gundham light kisses on his neck made it unbearably hard. He wanted them to feel good too. And being dead-weight wouldn't be helpful. Kazuichi moved forward, chasing Gundham's lips. 

"Daddy, please kiss me, please!"

Gundham was more than a little taken aback although he obliged. This kiss was the adoring, soft ones from before. No, it was messy and heated and fast. Gundham's hands grabbed his waist tightly, a comforting pressure. Their kiss was the boiling point and he came. Kazuichi let out a squeak at the feeling. Judging by Sonia's moans, she wasn't far behind.

With that, they all slept soundly that night. No sadness, or insecurity. The feeling of them both lingered in Kazuichi. The warm rags they used to clean each other were just a bonus. They all felt much lighter. Like the incident hadn't happened. That, maybe, in each other's arms they'll be just fine.

To mark the wonderful night, Kazuichi didn't have a single nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYE MY B-DAY IS TOMMORROW I"M TURNING 15

**Author's Note:**

> hey friendly reminder this is NOT safe practicing of BDSM please do proper research and I will be building on their relationship further


End file.
